The Fallen meets the Cousin
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: It's been a year since she found out she was part Cybertronian...since she found out she was the daughter of the legendary Optimus Prime. But life was about to get even more interesting for one Tatyana Topaz Witwicky/Prime...Who is the Fallen?
1. Prologue

Dun dun dun Duuuuunn!  
Here it is everybody!

The sequel!

And Riku...I'm using your idea!

This title shall be The Fallen meets the Cousin! XD

Woot woot!

Anyway, this is going to be tons of fun to write!  
Enjoy everyone!

-------------

Chapter 1

Prologue

-------------

_Egypt, 17,000 B.C. _

_Earth._

_Birthplace of the Human race.  
A species much like our own...capable of great compassion..._

_And great violence._

---------------

The hot desert sun bared down on the group of proud hunters, who were currently in pursuit of the majestic orange and black striped beast.

With yells, they took off after the beast in a futile attempt to capture it. The chief of the tribe grinned maliciously when the proud beast disappeared over a rocky ledge.

'Attack!' He yelled in their native tongue. All of his men let out primal screams as they charged over the to the ledge in a blood thirsty attempt to get the savage, yet graceful beast.

What they found however, was something completely different. A tall structure that none of them have ever seen in their whole lifetimes...it was made out of some sort of shiny, silver/gray stone...but what they saw walking around this unusual structure made all of their eyes widen in amazement and fear.

Giant creatures that looked like they were made of the same material as their structure.

One of them looked their way, it looked like a creature of the Netherworld with its glowing red eyes, his sharp features, and his evil expression.

But these things were on their territory...so they did what they did best when it came to trespassers on their land.

They charged with spears in hand.

A giant foot descended on the stubborn humans, crunching their bones and organs in one single step.

The evil creature than reached down and plucked a unsuspecting human up in the air. The human's screams of terror and pain were music to his ears, so with a smirk he threw the shrieking man into a nearby cliff with a sickening crunch.

That's when Tatyana Topaz Witwicky/Prime woke up with a gasp.

-----------------

Sorry for such a short chappy!

But it is just the prologue after all!  
I hope you all are ready for some awesome story!

Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter two is here!

I was very pleased to come home to find so many reviews in my email!  
Here's hoping this one will be just as popular!

BTW Revenge of the Fallen on Blu-ray is freaking epic!

I own no one! Although, I wish I did!

-------

Chapter 2

Big Buddha and Lil' Buddha.

-------

Tai couldn't stop shaking...her hands were shaking, her breathing was shaking...her spark heart was pulsating incredibly fast. Pumped up with adrenaline and fear. Closing her eye and her optic, she rubbed her chest and started her deep breathing practices. Ratchet had informed her that it will most likely take many more months before her body was used to the spark energy. So he instructed her to take twenty deep breaths every time her spark was pulsating too quickly.

After a few moments, she felt her pulse slow down back to normal.

'Jesus Primus Christ...' She muttered, resting her aching and sweat soaked processor/head in her hands. She had been having that same dream every night for the past year...ancient tribes, pointy odd-looking Transformers, odd symbols, and that one evil, gilled one who crushed those humans like insects.

Who was that guy? Who were those other guys?

Why was she dreaming about them?

Glancing over at the large recharge berth beside her, she couldn't help but smile. Jazz was peacefully recharging with his large metal hands folded upon his chest. He had a peaceful expression on his face, his processor letting him rest. Lucky. They had been together two and a half years...same as Sam and Mikaela. She smirked at the thought of her cousin and her best friend...they still hadn't said the 'L' word to one another. She had no idea why Sam was being so hesitant to say it. But then again, she hadn't said it to Jazz quite yet either. Neither had the silver mech said it to her just yet. At least not out loud.

Laying back down, she placed her hands behind her head as thoughts of her cousin and surrogate brother ran through her processor. She remembered that one day when he called to tell her he got into college. She flipped when she heard what college it was.

'Whoa, Princeton?!' She had exclaimed, balancing her phone on her shoulder as she read the numerous reports provided by her dear ole Dad and Major Lennox. 'How many asses did you have to kiss to get in there?' For once, it was quiet around NEST that day. The soldiers were watching a football game in the new recreational room, showing the Bot's human traditions for boredness. She could hear the shouting of excitement whenever someone on the T.V. scored a touchdown.

'Not as many as you think!' He said, sounding indignant. 'Only about all of my teachers and my dad...'

'Oh no, that's not too many at all!' Tai laughed, watching as the Lambo twins were really getting into the football game. She shook her head with a smirk when she saw them stand up and yell in excitement. They probably had no idea what was going on...but it was really quite funny. 'So, how'd Mikaela take it?'

'I'm trying to get her to move up there with me...so we all can hang out again, like the good ole days..'

'You didn't answer my question, so I shall repeat...how'd Mikaela take it?'

'Not good.' He mumbled, moaning in dismay. 'But I am going to try and ask, or beg more likely, to have her move into a cheap apartment just off campus.'

'Whoa, didn't her Dad just get out of the big house?' She asked, leaning back in her office chair, rubbing Psyche's back with her foot.

'Good point, but it wouldn't hurt to ask...' He sounded crestfallen. 'I just miss us all hanging out.'

'Yeah, I miss it too.' She rested her head on her palm, blowing her long swish of hair out of her face. 'So, is Bumbles excited to be going with you?'

'Uhhh...you see, Tai...He can't exactly...come with me....' He said it so quietly, that if she didn't have super hearing...she wouldn't have caught it. 'It's sort of complicated...'

'SAY WHAT?!' She screamed out, making everyone jump.

To say she was pissed would be a major understatement. She hung up, threw her phone across the room, stormed off into her apartment, and turned on Disturbed.

That had been two weeks ago. And she still ignored his calls.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the morning bell went off for all the soldiers. ''Bout time.' She muttered, stretching as she stood up and headed for her wash rack.

Just as she was in the process of taking off her PJ's, she yelped slightly when a large warm metal hand scooped up her half naked form and held her to a warm chestplate.

'Jazz!' She giggled, covering her exposed area.

'Couldn't help it.' He chuckled, his deep voice. 'I likey what I see...your skin is so soft...' She shivered when his claw stroked her bare back gently.

'Jazz, Dad is gonna wonder where I am...' She teased.

He chuckled. 'We got fifteen minutes...'

She smirked.

-------

'Where is that young femme?' Optimus Prime wondered out loud.

'Oh, I wouldn't worry...' Ironhide sighed, stretching out his huge arms. 'She probably over recharged or something...either that or she and Jazz are...'

'Okay, no...I do not want hear this!' The Autobot leader exclaimed holding up his hands. Barricade, who was nearby, growled at the mere thought of his young charge and that silver mech doing anything inappropriate. He had come to find Tai as a little sister and he would do anything to make sure she was safe, he couldn't help the fact that he was paranoid about her safety. Especially with Soundwave still out and online in the galaxy.

Tai then walked in, whistling to herself, with a mocha clutched tightly in her hand as she made her way to her work area. Even though she seemed perky and full of energy, Prime couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eye and optic. He knew she was having trouble recharging but every time he tried to talk to her about it, she just said it was just the usual nightmares. That did not soothe his worries in the slightest. But he knew better then to push it.

'Morning, Dad.' She smiled up at him, her brand new lip ring catching the light, making it flicker for a second. 'Morning 'Cade.' The ex-con grunted in response.

'Good morning, sweetheart.' He greeted in a soft one. He found it hard to be her leader and her father at the same time...He didn't want his men to think he was giving her special treatment. But yet, he didn't want her to feel like he was ordering her around like a soldier.

It was very conflicting. Luckily, she understood when he couldn't be very fatherly sometimes.

'How are you today?'

She shrugged as she took her coat off, revealing a very humorous baseball tee with a cartoon dinosaur on the front with the word Rawr! above its head. She snapped an elastic hair band from her wrist, and put her short choppy white blonde hair into a small ponytail.

'Oh, ya know...pretty solid.' She sat down, and spun around in her chair. She started typing furiously, logging into her files and placing her head phones around her neck. 'Anything going down since sunset?'

'Nothing I can see...but of course, my vision is nowhere near as advanced as yours.' He gave her a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes with a laugh and put her headphones on. 'Are you suggesting you need Ratchet to make you some giant Autobot sized glasses? I'm sure he'd make you some...but then you would have to live with the constant teasing and name calling..'Four optics! Four optics!'

'Oh very funny missy.' Optimus chuckled.

Jazz, who was nearby getting some oil, snickered at his leader's expense. His girlfriend was the only one who could get away with that.

'Badass ice cream truck coming through.' Skids voice rang out from the far corner of the room. Jazz rolled his optics at the two young bots. He couldn't believe they were older than Bumblebee by about two vorns, and yet they acted like sparklings. Trash talking, gangster sparklings. He also knew that they both had the hot's for Tai, and everyone knew, Tai was off limits.

So were Mikaela and Sarah Lennox.

The twins were so busy driving around, showing off to everyone...they were not watching where they were going. They rammed into Optimus thick leg, which of course than spilt the ice cream truck in two and nearly made the shocked leader fall over. Mudflap skidded on his face into the wall while Skids landed right on Prime's foot.

'Oh...sorry, my bad...' Skids scooted off of Prime's foot. Prime just rolled his optics and groaned slightly. Tai shook her head with a laugh, she had noticed the hanger door was sporting a few Optimus Prime head sized dents ever since these particular twins had arrived. They made Sunny and Sides look somewhat intelligent.

'Don't worry Skids, my dad won't step on you guys...' She called to the disorientated duo, turning back to her numerous computer screens. 'He'd never get the stains out.' She winked at Jazz, who started laughing.

Optimus just sighed and excused himself to go talk to Lennox. 'Sweetheart, keep those two in line...please!' He then quickly left the room. 'I will be back in a few moments, sweetheart.'

'Bye Dad.' Tai called, going back to her rhythmic typing. She reached for her mocha only to find it empty. 'Damn, out of liquid goodness.'

Before she could type anything more, she jumped slightly when her stomach gave a huge growl. 'Oh shut up!' She poked it, feeling her face heat up with embarrassment. 'No..not getting up until lunch...don't have time for brekky!' She was so busy scolding her stomach, she didn't see Jazz heading over to the eating area. He really hated it when she did that to herself. He was pretty sure Optimus wouldn't mind if she got up from her station to get some fuel. After telling the human at the counter what he wanted...or what she wanted...he brought it over to her in the small white paper bag along with a piping hot mocha.

He gently placed them down on her desk, which made her jump but then she smiled her amazing smile that she reserved just for him.

'Sweet!' She exclaimed, unwrapping the delicious smelling object. Her mouth watered at the sight of the of the sausage, the melted cheese, and the egg product. She made a sound of content as she bit into it and took a sip of her mocha. 'Thank you, babycakes...'

With a single claw, he gently rubbed her back.

'See anything?' Jazz asked, glancing at the monitors. She rubbed her optic tiredly and shook her head.

'Nope...nothing yet..which is slightly odd.' She leaned back and set her legs on her desk, taking a sip of her coffee. She then yawned and shook her head, blinking her optic numerous times to get the tiredness out.

'You look troubled, babygirl...' He leant down so his head was right next to hers. 'Care to tell your Jazzman what the dealio is?'

'Just dealing with things way beyond my maturity level...' She muttered, switching her optic to thermal setting. It made it easier to spot lone Decepticons in different cities. 'Although, sure as hell beats making coffee six hours a day.'

'You havin' trouble rechargin'?' He asked, he could read her like a book.

'Somewhat...just having a reoccurring nightmare about some big bot with gills that seem to do the wave when he gets pissed or annoyed.' She said it like it was no big deal. She didn't want to worry him too much, because if he did...he would go to her Dad. Her Dad had way more important things to worry about.

Way more important things.

'Tha' sounds kinda...serious..' Jazz said slowly, standing up and giving her a look of concern.

'I wouldn't worry about it...' She sighed, typing some more when she saw something. 'Aha...there ya be!'  
Turning on her comlink, she zoomed in on the screen where she found the signal.

'Yo, yo, yiggity yo..Lennox!' She called into her comlink.

Jazz simply sighed.

--------

Major William Lennox was a very busy man.

Sure, his job as Major was exciting...dangerous...awesome. But he was quite sure that no one with his rank had to deal with evil, alien robots. Or had a strategist who was barely out of her teens.

The last two years had been eventful to say the least.

He was really impressed with the amount of strength the young woman showed. Atfer losing both of her parents, then losing her best friend and guardian, then coming to find out she was part Autobot and Optimus's daughter no less, that she still had that humor that would even make General Morshower chuckle.

Then there was her new guardian.

He still couldn't believe that Barricade, who less than two years ago tried to kill them all, was now Tai's guardian and best friend. He really had changed a lot. He wasn't a fully fledged Autobot, but he was what they called a neutral. Everyone was incredibly impressed about his carmode...a 2010 Shelby Mustang GT 500. All of the soldiers couldn't help but drool over it.

'No drool on the Guardian please.' Tai would say whenever a soldier passed and oogled at the slick black vehicle.

As of right now, he was busy talking to both Optimus Prime and General Morshower. He jumped when Tai's signature greeting echoed over his comlink.

He rolled his eyes when Tai's voice came through on the comlink. 'Hold on, General...' He gave the one minute sign to General Morshower. 'Yes, Tai?'

'Hey...got something!' She sounded excited.

'You got something?' He asked in confusion and amazement. Epps looked up from where he was talking to the Lambo twins and raised an eyebrow. Optimus glanced over as well, pride for his daughter welling up in his spark. 'Is this something something or a Decepticon something?'

'Second choice!' She practically screamed into the comlink, causing the Captain to flinch. 'Get your ass over here!'

'General, I'm afraid we are going to have to cut this meeting short...my strategist is calling.'

General Morshower, who had met Tai, simply chuckled and dismissed the Major with a wave of his hand. 'Good luck, Major Lennox.'

-------

'Alright, Tai...this better be good.' He sighed as he once again saw the Ice cream twins goofing around. How these two became part of Prime's army was beyond his understanding. He and Optimus had to stop Ironhide from shoving his cannon's up their tailpipes on a numerous occasion, especially when Skids accidently dumped a pile of crates on top of the Weapon's specialist.

Ratchet had to make Ironhide have some quiet time. And Tai had to make they were functioning correctly.

'It is good!' She snapped with a glare. 'Lookie!' She pointed to the screen. It showed two dots, moving dots...Lennox raised an eyebrow.

'Enemies? Friends?'

Tai made a hissing noise as she typed some more. 'Unfortunately...numero uno...' She held up her pointer finger to indicate the number.

'Awesome...well, sort of...' The Major exhaled loudly. 'Where?'

'Before I answer that, I have one question.' She turned to all of those who were in the room. Whic included her father, Lennox, Epps, Barricade, The Lambo twins, and many, many others.

With a smirk, she pointed to the map that was displayed on her screen.

'Whose wants Chinese?'

----------

Here we are!

The official chapter one...which is chapter two...

If that makes any sense!  
Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Here we are at chapter two!  
I am having a ton of fun writing this...and I haven't even got to the exciting bits!

Here we go!

Onward!

-------

Chapter 2

This is not your planet to rule.

-------

_Shang-hai, China 22:14 HRS._

'Everyone please remain calm!' The voice of a Chinese official called to the stampeding herd of people. 'And please exit in an orderly fashion.'

'Humph...not very orderly...' Barricade's gruff voice crackled through the radio. Tai smacked the steering wheel with a roll of her eyes. 'Oh shut up...they're panicking!' She watched in concern when a man ran by, carrying his young son. She couldn't help but smile slightly when she saw the young boy holding a handkerchief to his father's mouth and nose. 'It's what humans do in stressful situations...they run like hell without thinking.'

Pulling up slightly after all of the people had left, one of the signs on the light pole caught her eye. On the front was what looked like a old school trumpet with the big red dash across, she raised an eyebrow.

'Well, my dreams of being a trumpet player on the streets of Shang-hai went out the window.' She muttered, earning a chuckle from her guardian. 'Anywho...my sensors are going nuts.' She continued, looking at her thermal scanner. 'He is definitely in this general area.'

But Barricade already knew that. 'Oh yes, he is there.' He grumbled. Tai rose an eyebrow at his tone.

'Someone you know?' She asked in a curious tone.

'You could say that...unfortunately.' _Oh, I've been waiting for this for a long, long time..._He thought to himself, doing a U-turn and driving back to the safe zone where all of the other Autobot's were. As they drove back, they heard that obnoxious tune that made Tai's hair stand on end.

'Ding-a-ling...come out and get yo' ice cream..' Skids voice echoed from the speaker on top of the ice cream truck.

'Any bad robot out there better get ready for an ass-whuppin'!'

Tai groaned loudly and slammed her forehead on the steering wheel. 'Real subtle, douchebags!' She growled. Barricade agreed.

A couple hours later, Tai found herself in a helicopter with Lennox and his team.

'All right, listen up. China's cover story for this one is ' toxic spill.' Lennox explained, giving his men the situation as they flew to the area where the lone Con was spotted. Tai could literally sense the adrenaline flowing through those guy's as they got closer and closer. 'They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months...make sure all of you listen to Tai when we get out there.' He glanced in her direction and she gave him a bored thumbs up, adjusting her headphones. 'She knows exactly who this guy is and where he is...now, we gotta make sure this one does NOT get out in the public eye, so keep it tight.'

Tai turned back to the screen, her fingers flying over the keyboard that controlled the NEST tracker.

'Roll in Alpha through echo now!' She called into her microphone to the trucks that were carrying Arcee and her sisters and the Lambo twins.

Everyone jolted as the chopper landed. Tai grabbed her thermal detector and exited out behind Lennox and Epps. It was clear that the sergeant was not happy about Tai putting her life in danger just to help them...Optimus had made it perfectly clear that he did not want her to fight in combat, at all...ever. And of course, Tai was not happy when he said that. She finally got her dad to agree to let her help with the compromise that she would get out of there if it got too intense. The master sergeant placed a hand on the shorter girls shoulder.

'You stay close now.' Epps muttered to her. She rolled her eyes, her optic glowing a bright unearthly blue. 'Yeah, yeah...cut the cord, Mom.' Epps glared as the smart ass teenage cyborg girl walked ahead of them slightly.

Tai scanned the area carefully and cautiously. 'Where are you? I know you're here...' She muttered to herself as the soldiers lined up and scanned the area as well. 'Ahh...' She said satisfactorily. 'There you are.'

She looked up when she heard the roar of an engine...Ironhide had just arrived.

Lennox patted the black vehicles hood with a gloved hand. 'All right, Ironhide.' He said, his eyes still darting back and forth. 'We got echoes. _Vamos_.' Everyone watched with fascination as the Weapon's specialist grunted as he transformed into his true mode, his powerful cannons already giving off sparks as they spun into place. It was clear he was ready for anything.

'He's here.' He breathed out, the air bellowing from his great face making mist. Tai held back a giggle; she suddenly was reminded of the Bull from Looney tunes. 'I smell him.' He looked at Tatyana, clearing asking with his optics. _Are you alright?_

She responded by giving him the A-Okay sign with her hands and a grin.

Lennox glanced in Tai's direction; she nodded and crouched behind a steel shack and pointed in the direction where some steel stacks were stacked high upon each other.

'You're a big dude, aren't ya?' She mumbled, switching her optic to I.D. mode.

Epps appeared next to her with his own scanner. He gasped slightly at what he saw. 'Oh no.'

Lennox, slightly breathless, knelt down next to them. 'What have you got?'

'Thermal ripple.' Epps muttered, causing Tai to choke back a laugh. When he gave her a questioning glare, she shrugged and muttered back. 'Thermal nipple...' Epps shook his head.

Lennox nodded in understanding. 'Alright, everyone...be steady.' He said, trying to calm down his men. 'We're right on top of him.' Tai glanced at all of their faces; they were scared. She placed a comforting hand on a young soldiers shoulder. 'Hey, it's going to be okay.'

The young man nodded, his breath hitching slightly.

Everyone jumped when they heard a loud grinding noise. Tai's optic widened as the huge back hoe nearby started to move. 'Oh my god...' She gasped. The metal started to twist and turn as the giant 'Con transformed into his giant true form. Thrusting what appeared to be two arms upwards, he brought them down with two thunderous explosions, sending a hail of stone tubes down onto the front line soldiers. Tai's optic and eye widened as she heard the crunching of bones and the screams of the men.

'Tai! Watch out!' Lennox yelled. She looked up just in time to see a large tube heading right for her.

With a yell, her arm transformed into the small cannon, the synthetic flesh ripping away as the shiny silver blue metal took over. Taking aim, she shot a small plasma spear in the pipes direction, disintegrating it into dust and small chips. She flinched when she felt the sharp rock chips hit her in the face, leaving small little cuts in their wake. She shook her head, ridding her hair of the annoying little chips. '2, 4, 6, 8...you suck...I'm great!' She chanted, doing a little victory dance. She would've continued but she stopped immediately when she saw that the Con had finished transforming.

'Sweet mother of Primus.' She muttered. This guy was way bigger than the R.V. dude...not to mention, he was faster. 'Well...shit...' She gasped out. 'This is bad...' She jumped when her scanner beeped. 'Oh come on!' She exclaimed, noticing another thermal ripple. 'Why do these guys travel in packs?!'

'Lennox!' She yelled out through all the gunfire. 'There's another one!' She screamed loudly when the giant one they were all currently fighting knocked a helicopter out of the sky, sending it crashing down in a ball of flames. The giant ball of fire landed about ten yards away from her, the force of the impact causing the remains of the twisted metal to explode in a small fire ball, sending Tai flying backwards about ten feet.

She hit the ground with a loud yell of pain as she was covered in searing hot dirt and metal. Looking up, her eyes widened when the huge Con started rolling away down the main road. Grunting in pain as she lifted herself up, she managed to pull herself up onto her feet. She felt blood/energon running down the side of her neck and from her forehead. She shook her head to stop her vision from blurring as she picked up her scanner.

'We got a second Decepticon!' The pilot of the surviving helicopter exclaimed over everyone's radio.

'No shit, Sherlock!' She snapped back into her radio.

Gathering her strength and her wits, she ran to a still standing wall and climbed up onto the top. There he was.

'An Audi?' She chuckled darkly. 'Bad choice in car.' The car than started driving away. Jumping down from the wall, she scanned the area, looking for Lennox.

'Lennox...!' She yelled, running over to the major, who was helping a few of his men to their feet. 'He's heading that way!'

Lennox nodded, panting heavily as he and Tai ran over to one of the military sniper vehicles and headed in his direction.

'Get Arcee ready!' He ordered Tai, who nodded and picked up her radio.

'Arcee...you bitches ready for some aft smackin'?' She yelled into the radio. It crackled in response before Arcee's voice answered back.

'You know it, baby!' Her voice rang back, sounding excited at the idea of getting to fight. 'You joining, girlie?'

'Hah...I wish! Now go kick some metal con buttocks!'

She watched as the three holographic riders tore through the abandoned mill, gaining up on the lone silver Con. Lennox had the driver of the vehicle follow them, Tai sat on the edge of the window as she watched her femme friends transform into their smallish robot forms and start shooting at the Con's wheels, attempting to slow him down. Tai's optic widened when the ice cream twins suddenly appeared from the opposite direction. 'Oh marvelous.' She muttered. 'I swear those two are gonna be the death of me! You two, go away!' She yelled but it fell on deaf audio receptors.

The ice cream truck twins almost collided with the Con, but it sped away...which than sent the two clueless twins into a spin. Their mode split in half for the hundredth time, sending Mudflap stumbling backwards and landing flat on his back, his legs in the air. Without waiting for the vehicle to stop, Tai leapt out of the window, felt her feet transform into the thin metal wheels she had Ratchet install a while back and sped over to the groaning twins.

'You glitch-wads!' She snapped at them. Skids, who was thrown into a dumpster, staggered over to his twin.

'I screwed dat up...m'okay..ohh...' Mudflap rubbed his aching cranium. 'Total brain freeze, man.'

'Dis is combat man, what wrong wit you?' Skids than shoved the swirl part of the ice cream truck out of his face and scowled at his brother before smacking him hard on the head. 'Oh hey Tai-dye, no idea why dis glitch keep messin up..'

Tai just groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked up just in time to see the Con attempt to get onto the freeway, after his huge comrade.

'Bring in Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!' Lennox yelled loudly. The roars of their engines reached Tai's ears as her two favorite twins sped by, Sunny in the lead. Tai watched as the yellow psycho tore through the street at top speed. 'Get'em you guys!' She called.

'Clear a path!' His deep voice echoed through the alley, as he transformed his feet into his tires and skated after the Con. He then leapt up into the air with the grace of a gymnast and started shooting at the con from his newly installed cannon on his back before flinging a large, metal dagger deep into Con's hood.

Sideswipe then appeared next to his brother, did an impressive 360 spin before both of them grabbed a hold of the dagger. Tai's eye and optic widened as the con was sliced in two, killing him instantly. His two halves than went careening into two power lines, exploding on impact.

'Damn, I'm good!' Sunny exclaimed, standing in front of Sideswipe with a look of I'm-better-than-you-are written all over his faceplates.

'Show-off...' Sideswipe mumbled.

Tai skated over to the twins. 'Yes, yes...all well and good...but there is one tiny little problem!'

The two lambo twins looked down at their surrogate little sister in confusion. 'What's that?' Sunny asked.

'THERE'S A GIANT ONE HEADING DOWN THE FREEWAY!' She shrieked, hitting Sunny on the leg with her robotic arm, which left a decent sized dent.

'Tai! Come on!' Lennox called. Transforming her feet back into her wheels, she zoomed over to the fast moving military vehicle and leapt into the open door. 'Happy to see me?' She asked the two military men.

'Oh Jesus.' Epps cursed, frustrated. 'You're hurt...aw man, your dad's gonna kill me!'

'Oh come on! It's not that bad!' Tai tried to laugh but she knew for a fact that when her dad saw her, she would be in so much trouble. But maybe he would listen to her explanation...for once.

She could only hope.

She quickly snatched the radio from Epps and yelled into it. 'Air support, we need Big Buddha to deliver the drop now! In other words...Dad, kick his ass!'

The loud roar of her Dad's plane caused her to look up.

'Cyclone 98, final attack hitting in 120.' Optimus heard the pilot say. 'Clear to drop in five, four, three, two, one.' Rolling forward, he braced himself for the long drop to the city of Shang-hai below.

He sensed Tatyana nearby through their father/daughter bond. He really hoped she was alright and she didn't try fighting. He didn't want to have to ground her again.

'Sweetheart, are you alright?' He asked through the comlink.

'I'm fine, Dad. Don't worry so much!' She sounded okay, which was a huge relief. 'Good luck!'

The majestic form of the Autobot Supreme Commander transformed into his true form as he fell to the fight scene, his face full of determination as he made his way down to the streets.

Three billowing parachutes baring the symbol of the Autobots appeared behind him in order to slow him down.

'Autobots!' His voice called out to them and NEST. 'I'm in pursuit!'

Brandishing his two energon swords, he reached behind him and cut the lines, sending him tumbling into the street before speeding down the road to the Con in his truck mode.

Tai's eye and optic widened when she saw the size comparison. That Con was flipping huge compared to her dad. 'Dad! Hurry up!' She yelled out, watching in terror as the Con approached a busy stretch of highway. The next thing she knew, she was nearly being blinded as the huge bot reached the said stretch of highway, causing a huge explosion.

'Dad!' She yelled out in fear for his safety as she felt her head being pressed into Bobby's chest.

Luckily, Optimus was just fine. In a last moment of desperation, he leapt onto the Con's head as he blasted through the bridge, sending cars flying in every direction. He looked down and smiled when he saw the familiar forms of Jazz and Ironhide speeding right next to him.

Climbing up onto Demolisher's head, he brandished his weapon and pointed it down. 'Pull over!' He yelled as he fired three shots. He heard the familiar noises of transforming and saw both Ironhide and Jazz on both sides of the huge tire, shooting at it in an attempt to get Demolisher to stop.

The effect paid off.

The tire collapsed, which sent the Con flying off of the freeway and into an abandoned steel mill of some kind. Tai, who had recovered from the shock, watched as the Con withered in pain and agony on the ground, oil and energon spilling onto the concrete floor.

She leapt out of the military vehicle when it came to a stop and ran over to her father and botfriend, who were climbing down the embankment.

'Are you guys alright?' She hugged her Dad's ankle tightly, burying her face in the warm metal.

'We are all fine, sweetheart.' Optimus said in a soft tone, reaching down and stroking her hair back with a finger. She nodded shakily, rubbing her face more into his ankle. 'Good!' She pulled away and smirked up at him. 'Not that I was worried or anything...' Optimus chuckled.

She then ran to Jazz, who scooped her up in his hands and held her to his face. She planted a few kisses on his metal cheek before turning to the Con who had nearly destroyed half of Shang-hai and killed a few of her solider friends. She glared.

Jazz placed her down and they all walked cautiously over to the mortally wounded Decepticon.

Ironhide walked forward, his cannons still brandished as he gazed down at the con with hatred. 'Punk-ass Decepticon!'

Jazz and Tai smirked at that.

'Any last words?' Optimus growled out. _Yikes._ Tai thought to herself. Her Dad really must hate this guy in order for him to say that.

'This is not your planet to rule.' The Con gurgled out as fluids flowed from his mouth, or what he had for a mouth, and onto his badly damaged chassis. 'The Fallen shall rise again.'

'That doesn't sound good.' Epps muttered from behind Tai.

Tai's eye and optic widened slightly. 'Who is the Fallen?' She called fearlessly as she stepped closer.

'Tatyana...stay back!' Her father ordered but she ignored him.

'You cannot protect her forever...' The Con continued, ignoring the techorganic girl in front of him. 'She is what we...' He choked as more oil clogged his throat pipes. 'Need..'

Tai heard Jazz growl behind her.

'Tell me who the Fallen is...' She hissed in a dangerous tone as she leaned next to the broken robot. 'And maybe, I'll see if my Dad will let you live for a couple more nanocliks...'

He then laughed. 'He shall return...he shall find you...then, he will use you...Breeder.'

Tai than saw red. Her gears whirring loudly, she felt her weapon charging up before firing three very powerful spears of energy into the Con's spark casing. His spark exploded in a small ball of blue flames. She could feel every set of eyes and optics on her raging form.

'I'd like to see him try.' She whispered in the same dangerous tone. She then turned and stalked out of the hanger, not seeing her father's angry gaze.

------

_Later that night. NEST headquarters. 8:00 p.m._

Tai knew she was in major trouble. She knew she was when they got back to headquarters and her dad had ordered her to report to his office. That usually meant she was about to receive the worst punishment.

A lecture.

The way her Dad had said it really irked her. He was doing it again. Treating her like a soldier and not his daughter. She felt hot tears forming in her eyes but she blinked them away furiously. She would not show weakness of any kind in front of her Dad.

'We have been through this time and time again, young lady!' Optimus said loudly. She flinched at his tone. He was pissed. Royally pissed. 'I do not want you fighting in combat under any circumstances! Look at you! You were injured!'

'Dad! I wasn't fighting!' She exclaimed.

'I find that very hard to believe!' Optimus was not in any mood for her attitude. 'And don't you talk back to me, young lady! And if you were not fighting, then why is your face damaged?'

'When that Deceptibasturd transformed, he knocked a chopper down and it hit the ground and it exploded!' She tried in vain to explain herself. 'It landed, like, twenty feet away from me!' She immediately shut up. This was not helping her in the slightest.

'That is exactly why I do not want you on the battle field.' He then kneeled down and placed his large finger under her chin. 'I've almost lost you far too many times. I will not lose you again.' He then gave her a very strict look. 'Is that understood?'

Tai discreetly rolled her human eye and nodded. 'Yes, sir.'

Optimus nodded and stood back up. 'Now go see Ratchet and get yourself fixed up, Tatyana. Dismissed.'

Nodding curly, she got up from her chair and headed towards the door. She was half expecting her father to scoop her up in his large hand, hold her to his face, and apologize.

Unfortunately, he didn't.

'Love you too, dad.' She muttered darkly, slamming the door shut behind her.

She didn't hear her Dad sigh sadly.

-------

Just as she was heading to the med bay, she stopped in the hallway. Unable to take it anymore, she lifted up her fist and with a loud scream of rage, she punched a hole clean through the wall. The steel wall. She felt her synthetic flesh spilt at the pressure, revealing even more wires and circuits and gears that seemed to protest being hit so hard.

Barricade, who was on his way to his quarters, heard the familiar yell and the crunching of metal. He spotted his charge leaning against the wall, breathing heavily and water leaking from optical sensors. He noticed the giant smoking hole in the wall, and he sighed through his vents. Only one being could make this angry.

Her father.

Kneeling down in front of her, he reached out a clawed digit and gently touched her small shoulder. She jerked slightly in surprise and desperately tried to wipe the water from her eyes and her cheeks.

'You do not need to hide your tears from me.' He said in a gentle tone. Wow, listen to him. He really has changed.

'He's changed!' She sobbed out, her breath hitching. 'I didn't mean to get hurt! But instead of asking if I'm alright, he yells at me!'

'Tai, he loves you.' He tried desperately to get her to stop crying. He didn't want those blasted Lambo twins or Jazz to come running and assume that he did something.

'He's got a funny way of showing it!' She snapped, looking up at her guardian. When most people would run at the sight of his pointed and sharp features, Tai found them soothing and comforting. She still missed Blurr like crazy, but Barricade was pretty cool. He would always download music for her, listen to her when Jazz was busy, play video games with her, or just simply hang out.

'Well, he just has a lot on his processor.' He reassured her. 'It is very hard to juggle so many duties all at once.' He sat next to her against the wall. She in turn leaned against his leg. 'But I'm sure he acts the way he does because he is afraid for your safety.'

'I know.' She muttered softly. 'I just miss the way things were before.'

Barricade, with his clawed servo, softly drew the distraught technorganic to his chassis. 'He still loves you, Tai...have a little faith in him...

She sighed shakily as she was placed on her feet on the floor.

'I just wish he had some in me.' She sighed dejectedly as she continued to her way to the med bay.

Barricade sighed sadly.

---------

_A week later:_

_Back at NEST headquarters, New Jersey._

Tai sang to herself as she packed her backpack and her duffle bag for the trip back to Tranquility. She finally accepted Sam's call and had agreed to come with him and his parents to get him all settled. And to be there, in case of Decepticon attack.

Courtesy of her father.

Just as she was in the middle of folding another t-shirt, her phone went off. She paused for a second while she listened to her 'Bad Romance' ring tone before checking who it was.

She groaned. 'Yes Father?' She sighed into the receiver, sitting at her desk, her feet up.

'I was just making sure you are almost ready, Tatyana.' Her father's deep baritone voice responded. She rolled her optic and her eye in annoyance. She really hated that he kept calling by her full name. She much rather prefer Tai.

'Yes, I am almost ready. Just gotta get dressed and I'll be out soonly.'

'Well, please hurry, everyone wants to say good-bye.'

'You can't rush beauty!' She chuckled.

'I will see you in a few nano cliks.' Optimus sighed, before hanging up on her. He didn't even call her sweetheart. She sighed loudly, her bangs flying up from her breath.

'Yeah, love you too...' She grumbled, stalking over to her closet and ripping the doors open. Grabbing an armful of various shirts and pants, she jammed them into her large suitcase and slammed it shut.

A knock on her door made her look up.

'What?' She called in a irritated tone. Bobby Epps poked his head in. 'Whoa, chill girl...it's jus' me.'

Tai smiled before turning around. 'Oh sorry Bobby, thought you were my father for a sec.'

Epps shook his head. 'Well come on, your planes here...' He then placed his hands on her small shoulders. 'Listen, back in Shanghai...what you did was really brave...' He smirked. 'Stupid...but brave. Just stay safe, kiddo.' He pinched her cheek, laughing when she swatted him away.

'Really?' She asked in an amused tone, crossing her arms. Epps couldn't help but stare at the moving gears of her right arm and the various tubes. He wondered if that hurt at all?

'You thought it was brave?' She laughed in a way that clearly stated she didn't believe him.

'I'm serious!' He nudged her with is arm. 'That was incredibly brave...but like I said, it was very stupid..' He laughed. 'But listen, don't let anything your Dad say get to ya...he means well, he just terrified to lose ya when he just got ya back, ya know...'

Tai sat down on her bed and nodded. 'Yeah, I know...but I just wanna help, you know.' She blew a strand of hair out of her face. 'I hate feeling helpless...I've always hated feeling helpless, it just takes me right back to the day my dad was killed..my human dad.' She chewed on her bright orange fingernail. 'Then back to when Blurr died...I feel like I could done more than I did.'

Epps gave her a look of sympathy and sat down next to her. 'Tai, you were eight when your first dad was killed...you were a little kid...you couldn't have done anything.' She nodded with a knowing face and sighed. 'And Blurr's death wasn't your fault at all..'

'I feel like it was.' She felt the familiar painful feeling of grief welling up in her spark but she held it back. No way would she cry in front of a Master Sergeant. 'I could've taken up on his offer for a ride to work...then I wouldn't have taken on Ravage and Soundwave. Some little sister I am.'

'Tai, come on, don't thin' like that!' He exclaimed. 'Come on, he is always forever gonna be proud of ya...and as for your father, he's just being a dad. He hasn't been able to be there for ya in thousands of years. He has some major catching up to do. And Like I said, he's terrified to lose ya.'

'The thing is, I'm terrified to lose him too.' She said, swinging her tie-dye messenger bag over her shoulder. 'I don't know what I'd do if he died in battle or something...'

'I doubt seriously anything will happen to him.' Epps gave her a brotherly smile. 'Now come on, your planes waitin'.'

After saying goodbye to Psyche, Tai grabbed her other suitcase and headed out the hallway. Little did she know, her life was going to take a major turn as soon as she left the safety of the NEST headquarters.

------

Saying goodbye to the Bots was eventful, to say the least.

Jazz was very distraught, although he wouldn't show it. He picked her up and held her to his face, smiling when he felt her kiss him. 'You be careful.' He muttered, setting her back down. She simply punched him in the shin affectionately. 'Like I said, I'm Miss Super Techorganic with Wolverine powers!!'

Sunny and Sides just gave her all kinds of shit. Which was nothing new, but they also said that if she needed anything, don't hesitate to call them.

Mudflap and Skids just started crying. Tai rolled her eye slightly but patted them both on their heads and told them she'd be back before they knew it. That didn't make them stop crying at all.

Barricade looked very put down that she was leaving and she made him stay behind. 'NEST needs you more than I do right now, dude. I'll be totally fine, I promise!' He still didn't like it, but he figured it would be useless to argue. She then held up her small robotic fist, and he gave her a gentle fist bump.

Her dad knelt down and gave her a smile. 'You be careful, my daughter.' That was slightly better than him calling her Tatyana. She could tell he was still a little upset with her killing that Con, but she figured he'd get over it. 'I will, Dad.' He then gently stroked her hair with his finger and stood up to his full height.

Tai, once again, swung her bag over her shoulders and headed into the plane. Sitting down in the comfy seat, she looked out the window at her very strange family. She waved exuberantly once again and then turned to them all at the top of stairs to her plane.

'ADVENTURE TIME!!!' She called loudly, her voice echoing around the base.

And what an adventure it was going to be.

---------

Man, this was fun and a pain to write.  
I hope you all like it!

Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Wow! This is getting even better with each chapter!  
By the way, who here thinks it's funny in the movie when the shot goes from a badass robot getting killed to two tiny little dogs?

That always made me laugh!

Anywho!

Onward!

------

Chapter 3

The toaster just shot me!

------

Samuel James Witwicky could not believe how lucky he was.

Not only did he have a super hot girlfriend, a badass car/best friend, and parents who would love him no matter what he got into...he got into Princeton!  
His dream school...he got in!

All he ever talked about now-a-days to Bumblebee...his Dad...his Mom...Mojo...Frankie...to anyone who would listen...was how excited he was.

And to top it all off, Tai was coming with them to help him get settled in. That was like the fricking sprinkles on the cupcake. Hopefully, she wasn't still pissed at him.

'Come on, let's go! All hands on deck!' His father called through the house. Sam jerked out of his thoughts and got up from the dining room table. 'Frankie, Mojo, out!' He chuckled at the sight of the small panting dogs as they trotted out of the way. Seeing his Dad carrying yet another box of his things, Sam rolled his eyes. 'Come on, kiddo, we're on a schedule....your cousin is going to be here any minute and we gotta go.'

'Slow down, Dad.' Sam sighed out, following his father outside while carrying another suitcase. 'Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me? Did you rent the room out?'

Ron chuckled. 'No, I got other ideas for your room...and it rhymes with 'home theater.'

'Dome Meteor?' A familiar voice said from behind them. 'Cool! Where can I get one of those?'

'Mai-Tai!' Sam exclaimed, running over to her and giving her their signature hug. A few spins later, Tai laughed loudly as she was placed down.

'Long time, no see!' She then hugged Ron tightly and smiled.

'Hey, little Robotic version of Tai-dye.' Ron greeted with a laugh. 'How was Shang-hai?'

'Ohh...you know...I don't know...' She said, looking around before turning her gaze upon Sam and mouthed. 'Tell ya later.'

Sam gestured for her to follow him as he headed back into the house. When Tai walked in, she saw Judy...sobbing hysterically.  
Both of them stopped in their tracks. 'Uh-oh...crying Aunt...' She muttered to Sam. Sam nodded quickly, shushing her sharply.

With a loud sniff, Judy turned to them, her eyes all red and puffy. 'Look what I found...' She whimpered out to Sam, holding up a pair of tiny white shoes. 'It's your little baby booties.' Tai choked back her laughter as Sam walked forward in a attempt to comfort his mother...and to try to hide the booties from Tai. 'Aww, Ma.' He groaned lightly.

'My little baby bootie boy.' She sobbed out again, hugging Sam's head to her chest tightly. Tai was just grateful that it wasn't her this time. 'You can't go...It was hard enough when my little Tai-dye shirt left...'

'You see Dad, this is how you're supposed to react when the fruit of your loins goes out into the cruel world to fend for themselves, okay?' He winced slightly when the booties hit him in the face.

'Yeah, totally...even the fruit of someone else's loins...' Tai put her two cents in, stooping down to pick up Frankie. The little French Bulldog licked her face happily.

'Yea, my heart bleeds for you two...college...Military career...bummer..' Ron didn't sound at all remorseful. Tai shook her head and walked forward to hug her Aunt as well. Judy turned to her, holding up a small pink hat with a small pony on the front. 'Your Dad left this here when he br--brought you over...'  
Tai groaned. Oh Primus...here comes the guilt. The famous baby-hat guilt.

'You two have to come every holiday...' She sobbed out, holding both Tai and Sam's heads in her hands. 'Not just big ones...you both have to come home for Halloween.'

'I can't come home for Halloween, Mom.' Sam said, sounding very annoyed.

'Well, then we'll come to you...'

'No, we're not going anywhere.' Ron said from behind them.

'We'll dress up...we'll be in costumes, you'll never know it's us.' Judy continued, wiping the tears from her eyes.

'You can't do that, Mom.' Sam grunted out, now sounding incredibly annoyed.

'Hell, I'll come here...it's so hard to go Trick or treating on an island...I'm the only one who dresses up anyway.' That brought a very small smile to Judy's face. Mission accomplished. Cue the dramatic background music.

Ron had had enough. 'Would you let the kids breathe for crying out loud?' He snapped, a bag slung over his shoulders. 'Come on. Go pack. There's no way you're packed for a month long trip.'

'Month long trip?' Tai muttered. 'Where're they scampering off too?'

'Le gay Paris.' Sam muttered back, his arms crossed.

'Ahh..Paris...the city of lights...the city of love...the city of all the éclairs you can eat...speaking of eat...' She then headed to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

'Figures, you're here five minutes and you eat...don't you drink Energon like the rest of them?' Sam laughed, following her...he really didn't want to witness his parents getting frisky.

'Hey, I'm still part human...' She snapped with a smile, eating what looked like a brownie. 'And energon doesn't taste that great.'

'What does it taste like?' Sam asked curiously.

'Like a mixture of very expensive rum and lightening...not that I ever tasted lightening.' She then smiled. 'And it turned my teeth blue for about two days...'

'How did that go?' Sam chuckled at the thought of them freaking out about blue teeth and a blue tongue.

'Ratchet thought I had some horrible techorganic disease!'

They both looked up when Ron clapped his hands in an attempt to get Judy to move. 'March, young lady.' He smirked, giving his wife a smack on the butt. Sam grunted in disgust while Tai choked on her brownie in laughter. Judy giggled like a school girl. 'Oh, I love it when you call me 'young lady,' you dirty old man.' She smirked somewhat seductively, which kind of disturbed Tai on so many levels as she walked upstairs.

'Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet.'

'Dad!' Sam snapped out. 'Dad, Dad...Whoa!'

'What?' Ron asked in annoyed confusion.

'We're both watching what you're doing, Dad.' Sam gestured back to Tai, who had finished her snack and stood next to him.

'This isn't a flipping Dr. Dre video...' Tai finished for him. Sam nodded in agreement. 'What she said...' They then did a small fist pound.

Ron shook his head with a typical There's-was-nothing-creepy-about-that look as he walked over to the couch and placed the bag he was carrying on it. 'It's just like a coach thing.'

Tai shuddered slightly. 'That would've made Gym even more awkward...'

'That was a really creepy move you did just now, Dad.' Sam continued, elbowing her in the ribs...or metal ribs. He winced when his funny bone went numb.

Then something happened that both Tai and Sam did not expect...Ron got a weird look on his face as he straightened himself up. 'Look, you two. You know, we are both really proud of you...' He looked at Sam with fatherly pride. 'You're the first Witwicky to ever go to college..' He then looked at Tai with the same look. 'And look at you, barely twenty and already you have a successful career in the military...If Rob was here, he'd be like Judy...' He then took a deep breath, which sounded a little shaky.

'Now I'm crying again!' Judy wailed from upstairs, causing both of the teens to jump slightly. 'This sucks!'

'You're gonna be okay, Ma.' Sam called up to her.

'You know, it just hard for her to accept that both of her kids...even though Tai isn't really ours...you know, are growing up and going out too...too...' Tai's pierced brow raised; Were those tears in her Uncle's eyes? 'Handling the world on their own.'

'You okay, Pop?' Sam asked in concern while Tai just smiled. 'Aww, Uncle Ron...you big softie.'

Even though she put on a tough sarcastic nature, she couldn't help but think about something that was completely random...and depressing.  
If her human parents were still alive...would they have acted like this? Would Rowan Witwicky cry constantly, showing off her baby pictures to whoever was in the room? Would her Dad tell her she was proud of her career choice? Or if she was going to college, would he be proud? Would he try to hide his emotions by putting on the joker face?

She snapped out of her thoughts when a high pitched whining caught her attention to the couch.

Ron looked as well and then got an annoyed look on his face. 'Mojo, no dominating Frankie!' He shooed them off. 'Get the hell off the couch, you filthy beasts!'

'Huh...gay Chihuahua...go figure.' She tapped Sam on the shoulder. 'Good luck with that in college by the way, I'll be up in your room...'

'For what?' He asked curiously.

'Foraging..' She simply said, laughing at his glare.

'And by the way, I'm a one woman kind of guy!' He called after her.

His room seemed incredibly empty when she stepped in. She had passed by her old room as well...go figure, it was now the dog's room. 'Hmm...not my choice in decor...' She had mumbled, shrugging and continuing on her way. After grabbing her DVD, she headed over to raid Sam's closet. 'Hmm...nope..' She tossed an old t-shirt aside. 'Nope.' She tossed yet another one aside. 'God, Sam! You're clothes suck balls!'

'Hah!' Sam called back.

She then jumped a mile off the floor when her phone went off. She smiled when she saw it was Jazz. 'Hey, Jazzy.' She said excitedly into the receiver.

'Yo, babygirl!' He exclaimed, sounding just as happy...if not happier. 'You get there with no trouble?'

'Oh yeah...they ran out of pretzels on the flight and I ended up sitting next to the paranoid yuppie who had to wear a straight jacket and was screaming about how We're all gonna die and all that garbage...but I can live with that, oh and I also witnessed my Uncle molesting my Aunt.'

'Yikes...' Jazz muttered. 'How's everyone? How's Bee?'

'No idea...I think he's sleeping...Haven't seen him all day.'

A loud scuffling noise and a jingle rang over the receiver. 'Yo, Jazzyman! Is dat Tai?'

'No!' He snapped. 'Go away!

'Can we talk to her?' Mudflap's voice asked hopefully.

'No!'

Tai shook her head and laughed.

'Oh please...oh pleasepleasepleaseplease!!??' Skids chanted over and over again.

'No!

'Please?'

'No!'

'Pleeeeeeeease?'

'No!' Jazz snapped again.

'Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss...' Skids was known for being able to hold out a note for quite some time. Tai raised an eyebrow in amazement.

'Wow..' She muttered.

'Alrigh'! Fine, fine! Say somethin'!'

'Hi, Mai-Tai!' The voices of the Ice cream twins called.

'Hi, really annoying twins!' Tai laughed, folding some more of Sam's old shirts that she had her eye one. 'Put Jazz back on please!'

'Wait, wait, wait...' Mudflap exclaimed. 'Wait, Tai...it's just Mudflap...I'd just like to say...' He then cleared his throat loudly. 'Helllloooo...' He then made kissing noises.

'Would you cut dat out?!' Jazz yelled out. The sound of clanging metal was heard, then the sounds of the twins yelling.

'Sorry bout dat...' Jazz muttered darkly.

'Hah...kids...' Tai laughed. She opened the closet again and spotted a old torn brown sweatshirt. 'Sweet Vagina's of Abernathy! The famous 'D-day' shirt!'

'The what and what?' Jazz asked in confusion.

'The shirt Sam wore when he was in Mission City with you guys...Oh, sorry baby...' She knew Jazz didn't like talking about that day...she couldn't blame him really, she would feel the same if she was torn in half.

'Hey, don' worry bout it...' He said in his usual cocky tone. Just as Tai was folding up the shirt, something hard and metal like fell to the floor. 'Huh?' She wondered.

'Hello..? Tai?' Jazz's voice echoed from the receiver. 'What's wrong?'

'Babe...I'm gonna have to call you back...' She muttered, seeing the small object on the floor. She hung up before he could protest.

'Hey Tai...Kaela's coming o...' He stopped when he saw her looking at something on the floor. 'What?'

'That fell off this shirt..' She then reached down slowly and picked it up. What happened next would haunt Tai for the rest of her days...all she could see was black void. Floating around her were these odd looking symbols she had never seen before...and yet, they looked incredibly familair.

'You cannot hide...' A sinister voice echoed from the blackness. 'We shall find you...Breeder..'

Then she blacked out.

----

Sam watched in horror when Tai fell to the ground, the small cube sliver clutched in her hand. What the hell was happening?

She then stopped jerking and went completely limp, the sliver fell from her hand and onto the floor with a clatter. Before Sam could pick it up, it burned through the floor and traveled downward, leaving a small smoking hole in the floor.

'Tai!' Sam yelled out, shaking her. 'Tai, wake up!' He slapped her face repeatedly. He sighed in relief when her eyes opened, her optic glowing brightly. 'What the hell was that?' She snapped, getting up with his help.

'I think a sliver from the cube got stuck on my shirt...' He sounded shaky, waving his hand to dissipate the smoke. 'Oh shiznit!'

'Alright! No panicking! You go get your Dad or something...I'll put it out!'

'How?' Sam asked in a panic.

She gave him a look of 'You have got to be shittin' me!' and held up her arm, turned off the hologram, and transformed it into a small fire extinguisher.

'Oh! Yeah! Right...right...right...' He then bolted from the room, screaming. 'Dad! We got a fire!'

Tai coughed as she sprayed the flames, the smoke clouding her vision and her air pipes as she finally succeeded in putting the small fire out.

Little did she know what was happening downstairs in the kitchen.

------

Well, there it is!

I hope you all likey!  
It shall only get more exciting as it progresses!

Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Here we are at Chapter 4 which is technically five!

This next part was a challenge to write but it was tons of fun!  
Enjoy everyone!

Onward!

--------

Chapter 5

What if we leave...and you're wrong...

--------

Tai coughed some more, the fire finally out as she poured a bottle of water all over the small fire, now reduced to a smoldering bit of wood. 'Jesus flipping christ!' She coughed some more, trying to clear her breathing tubes of smoke. 'Ugh...GOD!' She yelled out. 'Could this day get any worse? Where the hell is Sam?' She was so busy ranting and raving, she didn't notice her little watch detector going crazy with signals or the loud clicking of numerous pairs of metal feet coming down the hallway.

'Ron...did you know it was gonna be this hard?' Judy voiced echoed shakily up to her audio receptor. Wow, that woman was emotional. 'Could...could you just stop?' Ron snapped in annoyance, his patience gone.

'Yeah!' Judy snapped back, throwing what Tai assumed was two suitcases down onto the lawn. 'Okay, I'll stop! You carry this shit!'

The door creaked open slowly, numerous pairs of red optics peered in on the unsuspecting techorganic teen. 'You know what? I don't wanna go anywhere with you...I don't wanna go to France with you...I don't wanna go around the corner with you!' Judy glared at her husband before storming away.

'Alright...I'll call you from Paris.' Ron snapped back.

Tai finally noticed her watch going off and her optic broke free from the holographic image. 'What the fragtonic hell?' A noise caught her attention outside of Sam's door. 'Sam? If you're trying to freak me out again, I swear I'll mace you!' Shaking her head, she opened the door and looked down. 'Whoa!' On the other side of the door were numerous little, evil looking robots. They immediately started shooting at her before she could do anything. Screaming, she fell backwards and rolled away, ducking and running as she climbed out the window. 'Sam! Uncle Ron!'

'Tai, what's all the commotion?' Ron exclaimed, amazed at seeing his niece standing outside of his sons window. Sam looked just as confused but then his expression quickly changed to that of horror when he saw his cousin being shot at. 'Tai, look out!'

The girl then leapt down, landing on the grass in a somersault before running over to her Uncle and cousin. Ron yelled, diving onto the ground before hiding behind the fountain. Sam was right beside his Dad, yelling and covering his head and face. 'Tai, what's going on?'

'I don't know!' She screamed, wincing when a rock pelted her in the face. She could feel a tiny trickle of blood/energon run down her cheek. She transformed her arm into her small cannon and shot back, nailing one of the in the spark. She guessed it was the toaster.

'What is that?!' Ron yelled out over all the noise, his eyes widening at the sight of his nieces arm.

'It's the whole fucking kitchen!' Tai screamed, covering her head as the little maniacal bots continued to shoot at them. 'There's too many of them! I can't take them out by myself!..Bumblebee!'

'Bumblebee..oh my...' Ron called over the loud noises.

'BUMBLEBEE!!' Sam screamed out. A roar of an engine was his response. The yellow Camaro bashed through the wall of the garage, transforming into the familiar form of Bumblebee. Brandishing his twin plasma cannon, he started shooting the little bots with precision that would make Ironhide proud. But what he did next was probably the stupidest thing he could ever have done. He shot at Sam's window, causing the room to explode in a hail of fire and wood.

'Oh...Fan-fragging-tastic.' Tai gasped. Judy then came running out, with the booties still around her neck, screaming hysterically, before smacking her head on one of her many hanging plants. 'Oh!' Tai yelled out, quickly switching on her holographic flesh.

'Call 911!' Ron yelled out, running to get the garden hose.

'Bumblebee!' Sam screamed at his Autobot guardian angrily. 'Get in the garage!' Bumblebee whirred and clicked irritably. Tai rubbed at her temples...of course, he was the moody teenage bot. Poor Sam. 'I am about to have a nervous breakdown!'

'Holy Mother!' Judy screamed out. 'My house is on fire!

Bumblebee then whirred angrily, stamping his foot hard on the ground, causing a very small tremor. He then made a noise that sounded like 'You asshole!' to Sam before crawling into the small space that was the Witwicky garage.

'Did he just call you a asshole?' Tai asked, wiping the remaining blood from her cheek with her sleeve.

'Get in the garage now!' Sam snapped, pointing.

'Sam, calm down...it's not his fault...he was just doing his job!' Tai snapped back, poking him in the chest.

'I'm not in the mood for a freaking lecture, Tai!' Sam snapped back.

'Don't freaking snap at me!' Tai yelled over the sirens of the fire engines and police cars. 'Freaking A! The cube thingy!' They both bolted into the house, into the kitchen.

Sam gingerly plucked the sliver off the counter with a pair of tweezers, Tai held open a tiny metal container so he could place it inside.

'Here Tai!' Sam tried to hand it to her.

'I can't take this, Sam!' Tai exclaimed, backing away. 'It could lead the Decepticons to the base, I can't put their lives in danger...you gotta give it to someone who they won't think will have it!' They heard the familiar revving of Mikaela's bike, and they both bolted outside.

'What happened?' Mikaela asked in alarm, seeing the charred and smoking remains of Sam's old room and all of the emergency vehicles.

'You don't wanna know.' Tai mumbled, straightening out her shirt, nodding at Sam. Sam nodded back before handing Mikaela the small tube. Seeing her look of confusion, he quickly explained. 'I need you to take the cube sliver and hide it somewhere safe.'

'Cube sliver...wha?' Before Mikaela could ask further, Judy stomped over.

'Samuel Witwicky! Tatyana Prime! A word with you two!'

'Oh boy...' Tai mumbled, hiding behind Mikaela with a eep.

'Oh hey, Mikaela...I have a bald spot!' She exclaimed, pulling at her hair. 'From a Waffle iron...okay, when one of you goes, he goes...I can no longer live with a psychotic alien in my garage.'

Ron shushed her immediately. 'Judy..Shhh! National security.' Judy rolled her eyes, defeated. 'The Government is going to pay for everything, just think of this as a start of a re-model.'

'Fine!' Judy snapped out, marching away. 'If the Government is paying for it, I want a pool! And a Hot tub! And I'm gonna skinny dip and you can't say shit about it!'

Tai, Sam, and Mikaela poked their heads in, just in time to see Bee whacking himself in the head. Tai sighed, he was just too hard to stay mad at.

'Yeah, you know you're in trouble, huh?' Sam sounded like a parent scolding their child. Bumblebee whirred guiltily.

'You still having voice problems?' Mikeala asked with a frown. One day, after a whole couple years of talking, his voice just stopped working. Poor Bee.

'Ehh...he's playing it up..' Tai punched Sam on the arm. 'Bee, I wanna talk to you about the college thing.'

At that sentence, Bee's optics lit up in excitement, his radio turning on. _'I'm so excited...I just can't hide it..'_ Tai couldn't help but giggle at his goofy little dance. Too bad his spirits were about to be crushed by her douchebag cousin. 'I'm not taking you with me.' Bee stopped dancing, and whirred sadly, his whole body drooping.

'I'm gonna wait outside guys, okay...' Mikaela left the two Witwicky's with the spark broken scout.

'Look if it was up to me, I would Bee...but it's just Freshman aren't allowed to have cars.' Sam was trying...and failing...to explain himself. But Tai could see right through him. Shaking her head, she stepped outside to talk to Mikaela. She did a double take at what she saw.

'Uhh...Mikky..' The girl stopped, mid taking her pants off and stared at her friend. 'Is there any reason you're doing a striptease in the middle of the lawn?'

''You'll see!' She laughed, now wearing a white dress and heels, before grabbing a bouquet of flowers that just happened to be there. Tai then heard Sam trying to calm Bee down, who was crying by the sounds of it. She shook her head sadly, wondering why Sam had a change of heart. She remembered when she first arrived here, he loved going to the base...but now, not so much.

'Love you, Bee.' She heard him mutter. He then stopped when he saw Mikaela standing there, looking so beautiful. _Like a bride._ Tai rolled her eyes, before turning on her holographic eye and headed inside to the still crying Bumblebee. 'Aww Bee..I'm sorry...' She put her small arms around the small Autobot's neck. Bee clicked and whirred sadly, his voice capacitor grinding painfully before he muttered, 'Doesn't...want...me...' Tai winced, then she switched into Mother Hen mode. 'Hey! No talking! Ratchet would kill you if he hear you talking..'

Bumblebee shifted his baby blue optics downward sadly. 'Don't worry, kiddo...he'll need you, even if he doesn't know it yet...' She gave the yellow bot a big sisterly kiss on his head and headed outside.

'Come on, Mai-Tai!' Sam called. Tai waved one last time to Bee before dashing to the Witwicky's car.

'See ya, Mikky!' She called as they drove away, she sat back in the seat. For once, she could relax.

Or so she thought.

------------

It's taken me a bajillion years to update this!  
But here it is!

I got good news! I got my job back!! :D

Money!!

Shopping!

Darth Vader Transformer! Bahahahaha!

Review!


	6. Chapter 5

Who is ready for some more Revenge of the Fallen goodness!?

Sorry, it's been forever!  
Enjoy everyone!

Onward!

--------

Chapter 5

Who hates Galloway, say I?

--------

NEST classified operations- Diego Garcia

The whirling blades of a black hawk chopper echoed through the still ocean air, signaling everyone at headquarters to clear a path and get the main hanger ready.

The multiple military personnel and the Autobot's prepared themselves to land. There was a bit of a tension in the air, and they all could feel it. Optimus and Tai's strained relationship. They could all sense it. And after Shanghai, they could all see it as well.

He had been very quiet on the way to Garcia, which concerned a lot of people and bots alike. Ratchet simply told the general's that he had a lot on his processor and to not bother him. But Lennox knew...as did Epps.

'So you really think what Tai did in Shanghai was brave?' He asked the master Sergeant. Epps nodded. 'Yup...but like I said to her, it was brave...but incredibly stupid.' He then made sure no one nearby, be they human or Autobot, were listening. 'All she wants is for her Dad to see tha' she is a vital part of the team...that she can help...she called herself useless..'

Little did they know, Optimus was hearing every word. And if possible, he felt even worse than he had back in China. He surely did not mean to make his daughter, his pride and joy, feel like she was useless. All he wanted was for her to be safe. He did not spend vorns and vorns searching for her only to lose her again. But maybe he was a little harsh on her. Taking out a Decepticon with one shot. She definitely had Elita's spirit. Not to mention her aim.

The large plane landed a few moments later, causing the leader to snap out of his thoughts.

'We have reached Diego Garcia...all Autobot personnel please transform into your vehicle modes and exit the air craft carefully.'

Following the soldiers slowly, Optimus and the others pulled into the massive hanger, being very careful not to run anyone over.

'Autobot twins, report to Hanger Three.'

Optimus couldn't help but pity the poor soul who would have to watch those two in Tatyana's absence. Those two made even Sunstreaker and Sideswipe tolerable. He couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed when he saw them weaving back and forth, narrowly avoiding the many feet and walls.

'Badass ice cream truck coming though!' Skids called out, using the same line from when they firsth arrived. 'Excuse me! Excuse me! Hello!' They drove into their designated hanger, only to find two new car models for them to try out. Ratchet had suggested they each get their own, so they could avoid coming apart over and over and over again. Not only was it a danger to them, but to people and bots around them.

'Hold up.' Mudflap chimed in, circling the red and green cars. 'Yeah, baby, it's upgrade time!'

'Yes, sir. Yeah!' Skids exclaimed, sounding incredibly excited. 'Look here, it's my booty call right here!' Two flashes of light later, the two ice cream twins stood in their robot forms.

'Time to get my sexy on with the green. ' Mudflap said, starting to beat box in joy. Skids glared at his brother. 'Green? No, green is mine! I call Green!' He then proceeded to tackle his brother, punch him the side of the head, then flip him over painfully behind him. 'I got the green.'

'That hurt, man.' Mudflap whimpered staggering to his feet.

'It's supposed to hurt, it's an ass kickin'!' Skids laughed, transforming into the bright green Chevy beat.

'Don' think dat jus' cause Tai ain't here, I ain't gonna take this layin' down!' Mudflap mumbled, transforming into the red Chevy tracks before driving off after his brother.

Optimus drove into the main hanger, with Jazz, Ironhide, Barricade, and The Lambo twins behind him. He stopped int he middle of the room, knowing there would be a meeting of the recent events, while the other's drove to their parking spaces to get some necessary rest. The Autobot leader watched with great sadness as the numerous wooden coffins bearing the flags of the dead soldier's home country were lined up outside.

'Present arms!'

Lennox, Epps, and their men saluted in respect for the fallen soldier's when all of a sudden, a government helicopter flew overhead and landed about thirty meters away.

'Oh this is just fabulous...' He grumbled, knowing full well who it was. He saw a pompous looking man in a suit, shoving a piece of paper into the guards face.

'Director Galloway, what an honor.' He said, not sounding happy at all. 'I'd love to show you around, but you gotta be on the classified access list.' Before he could continue, he flinched slightly when Galloway slammed the paper on his chest.

'I am now. Presidential order, Major.' The man sounded smug. Way to smug. 'I got a message for your classified space buddies!'

Lennox grumbled.

------

'All right , so this is where we communicate with the JCS and this area serves as the Autobot's hangar.' Lennox was not having a good time. He could feel a migraine starting to pound within the corners of his brain.

'Secure link to JCS is up, Major.' One of the General's called.

Little did they know how secure it really was.

Thousands and thousands of miles up, where the U.S Military satellite was floating leisurely along its course, Soundwave floated by, attaching himself to the machine, sending tentacle like appendages down into its mainframe, so he could hear every single word that was said.

'Secure line to the pentagon is now open.' A voice said from the radio.

'Will, I saw the Shanghai op.' The General sounded worn out and tired. 'We had a rough day out there.'

'Yes, sir.' The young major said with the same tone. 'We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots.'

'Proceed.'

Optimus Prime took that as his cue to finally stretch out his tall frame. Standing up to his full height, he turned and looked at the stunned faces of the newly arrived Government officials.

'You gotta wonder.' The voice of Robert Epps reached his audio receptors. 'If God made us in his image, who made him?'

'General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent.' His regal voice and large frame made everyone on base stare and listen in amazement. 'They're clearly searching around the world for something, but that night's encounter came with a warning.' Pressing the button to his memory banks, he played back the message he had managed to get from the fatally wounded Con before Tatyana offlined him _'The Fallen shall rise again.'_

'The Fallen.' The General paused for a second. 'Meaning what?'

Optimus sighed. 'Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with its destruction.'

'Excuse me!' Galloway called, causing the Autobot leader to turn in his direction. 'With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?' Optimus narrowed his optics as the man climbed up the ladder so he could talk to him better.

'Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor.' Lennox explained to the general. 'The President just appointed him liaison.' He then gave a little eye roll and turned to the approaching man.

'Well, I guess I didn't get that memo.' The general turned to the other officer in the room, sounding somewhat amused.

'Forgive the interruption, General.' Galloway continued, pushing and shoving his way through to where Lennox was standing, looking flabbergasted. 'After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done.' He then turned to silent Leader. Optimus felt his gears shift angrily. What nerve does this man have? But he couldn't let his anger show.

'Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry.'

That's when he decided to speak up. 'We've witnessed your human capacity for war.' He then pointed his large pointer finger at the man, just to make sure his point was being made. 'It would absolutely bring more harm than good.'

Galloway scoffed. 'But who are you to judge what is best for us?'

Lennox chose that time to interrupt. 'With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years.'

'We've shed blood, sweat, and precious metal together.' Epps put in, tapping Optimus on the ankle.

Galloway was not impressed. 'Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk.' He once again sounded incredibly smug and pompous.

Epps glared daggers at the man. 'Don't tempt me.' He mumbled angrily, stalking away.

'Easy.' Optimus said, trying to calm down the angry Sergeant.

'And the newest members of your team, I understand they arrived here. But that is not my main concern, my main concern is that one of the newest members was...human.' He glanced up at the Leader, who bristled slightly. 'And she is your...daughter? That does not make any sense. How does a normal human girl become the daughter of a Robot from outer space? And why is it that I heard she WAS human? Can someone please explain that to me?'

'Again, with all due respect, I really don't think that is any of your concern.'

'Oh but it is Major. I personally think she doesn't belong with the likes of, well, them...' Luckily for him, he did not see the Autobot leaders optics turn dark blue in anger. How dare he? 'In fact, now that I think about it, how did she become like this? Did she ask for it? And here is another question, how did she find out about the Autobot's in the first place?'

'Sir, she had an Autobot guardian since the day she was born. He was her father's guardian, then when he was killed, the guardian became hers.' Lennox could feel a vein throbbing in his temple. He really hated telling Tai's life story without her there. 'His name was Blurr.'

'And what happened to this...Blurr?' The way he said Blurr's name made every Autobot in the room bristle with anger and hatred for this man.

'He was killed by a rogue Decepticon in order to protect Tatyana.'

Galloway glanced back at the Leader, who now had control of his anger and simply stared back at the liaison. 'Then he obviously wasn't the right one for the job.'

Everyone turned when they heard the sound of transforming and saw Barricade standing there, his red optics piercing. Galloway took a step backwards, looking alarmed. 'Who is that?'

'This is Barricade, Decepticon turned Neutral, newly appointed guardian of my daughter.' He made sure to annunciate the word daughter in his sentence.

The mech in question glared his blood red optics at the stupid, pompous man. He didn't like this guy...not one bit. He could tell this human would be hard to even try to get along with. So he figured he wouldn't even bother trying to be nice.

'Decepticon?' Galloway sounded completely floored. 'You mean tell me, you have a decepticon LIVING here?! And guarding this Tatyana?!

'Don't worry Galloway, he can trusted...I trust him to keep Tai safe..as do all of the other Autobots, including the newest arrivals..'

'That is the next thing I would like to discuss, I understand that they arrived after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House!'

Lennox rolled his eyes discreetly, getting thoroughly annoyed.

General Morshower chose to speak up. 'Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgement of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach.' By the tone of the General's voice, Lennox and everyone who was listening could tell he was getting deeply annoyed and aggravated himself.

Galloway, however, did not notice or he did not seem to care. 'Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President, that when our nation security is at stake..' He paused for a second. 'No one is above reproach..'

General Morshower glanced over his comrades, annoyed. But he didn't feel like arguing anymore with this man.

'Now, what do we know so far?' Galloway continued, ignoring the glare from Barricade, the icy gaze of Optimus, and the annoyed expression on Lennox's face. 'We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE one, aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and full-time submarine surveillance.'

Of course, he had no idea his whole ranting sentence was being recorded by none othee then Soundwave, who was listening in interest.

'We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien AllSpark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the secure naval bases in the world.'

The Decepticon heard all he needed to know. This 'Galloway' was a very helpful human indeed.

'Decepticons, we have located the shard.' His monotone raspy voice said into the comlink.

Meanwhile, Galloway was far from over his rant. 'And since no one can seem to tell me what the enmy is now after, well, there's only one clear conclusion!' His tone was even more pompous then it was before. 'You!' He pointed at Barricade and Optimus with a glare on his face. 'The Autobots!' Taking a deep breath, he leant forward, his face turning slightly red with anger. 'They're here to hunt you!'

Optimus continued to give the man a cold glare. He would not let this man anger him anymore then he already was.

'What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that?' He turned to Lennox and the General. 'The Fallen shall rise again'? Sounds to me like something's coming.' Galloway then looked back at the intimindating form of the Autobot leader and the mustang neutral bot. 'So, let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on OUR planet...' He once again paused. 'Will you leave peacefully?'

'Whoa, whoa..hold on..' Epps then ran up the ladder to face the liaison. 'What about Tai? These guys are her family!'

'Soldier, she can't go with them..' He gave a small grin, which made the master sergeant clench his fists in anger. 'She needs to be raised with humans...not robots.'

Barricade could not believe a human could be so cruel. He turned his gaze onto his new leader, hoping he would put this human in his place.

What he heard was this.

'Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it.'

Barricade felt his spark being ripped out of it's casing. Apparently by the growling behiund him, Jazz was none too happy himself. But before either of them could say anything, Optimus spoke up again.

'But before your President decides, please ask him this..' He leant forward slightly, his glowing blue optics glaring at the man with disdain. 'What if we leave...and you're wrong?'

That seemed to shut Galloway up for once.

Straightening up to his full height, Optimus sighed through his vents.

_Tatyana. _He thoughts moved on to his daughter. _Please, forgive me._

-------

Finally!!!

I am done with chapter five!!

This one was a bitch to write! I hope I did well!  
I made Galloway an even bigger jerk!!

Review!!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six!  
Finally getting back into this!

Be happy everyone! XD

As you all might have noticed, this story will be darker then the first for many reasons!  
But that's all good! :D

Onward!

**xx**

**Chapter 6**

**Fuel to jet! Fuel to jet!**

**xx**

'Hmm...what's a three letter word for 'douche bag'?' Tai asked Sam, pretending to do a crossword puzzle. Sam rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her, which was difficult since they were both sitting in the back seat.

'You don't know?' She asked, smirking at him. 'Well then, how about..'Ungrateful asshole', or 'total jerkwad monkey buttface?'

Sam turned to look at her. 'You haven't called me that since we were six!' He glared at her, much like a brother would when his sibling was annoying him.

'Yes, but this occasion calls for it..' She gave him a cold glare.

'Okay, alright, I admit, I feel really bad...but I want to be a normal college student, and I can't really do that when my car is a alien robot!'

'You didn't seem to mind two years ago...' She mumbled.

'I grew up.' Sam muttered, leaning his forehead on the back window. The rest of the car ride was silent and tense, which sucked. After a while though, Tai spoke up.

'Listen, I may still think how you treated Bee was low and completely jerkwad worthy, but you are my cousin and this is your big day...so I am willing to let bygones be bygones...'

Sam perked up. 'Really?'

The techo-organic nodded, flashing her blue optic with a wink. 'Hey, what is family for?'

'We have arrived!' Ron declared, pulling up next to a fountain. Tai quickly morphed her arm to her smaller human disguise and quickly changed her eye and the right side of her face, touching it when she was done, just to make sure it was correct. Sam watched in amazement.

'Am I good?' She asked, blinking her holographic eye at him.

'You're good.' He gave her a thumbs up. Tai got out of the car, stretching her small frame which felt great after so many hours in a car. After cracking her neck and her knuckles, she looked around in awe and amazement at the school where Sam would be attending.

It was beautiful and amazing. With turrets, trees, a large courtyard, and fountains. She didn't want to admit it, but she was pretty excited at the thought of living here with Sam for the time being.

'Wow, dude...' She whistled out. 'Nice digs...'

Aunt Jude got out of the car, looking just as, if not more, excited. Doing a little twirl, she took in the sight of the school with enthusiasm. 'Oh my gosh! Look at this place!' Sam walked over to his mother, looking around with awe written on his face while carrying a box of his belongings. 'I feel smarter already.' Tai let out a small snort. Her Aunt was so funny sometimes. She leaned against the car, fixing her hair as she watched the Witwicky family together, the little pang of jealously and remorse lingering in her spark again. She once again wondered if this is how her humans mom and dad would have been like.

'Ron, can you smell it?' Judy continued to say, her face a mask of excitement for her son.

Ron sighed. 'Yeah, smells like $40,000 dollars a year.' Judy rolled her eyes.

'Oh hey, cheapo!' She snapped.

Tai shook her head and picked up her tai-dye messenger bag and one of Sam's duffle bags. Ron turned to look at the two of them.

'Hey Sam, go ahead. We'll get your stuff.' Ron smiled at his son and niece 'Just go ahead and check out your room.'

Sam grinned excitedly as did Tai as they both made their way to the dorm area where Sam would be staying. She'd check out her new place when she felt like it.

'Dude, this is totally radtastic!' The Techno Organic exclaimed, taking the stairs two at a time.

'It is!' He agreed. His smile increased tenfold when they reaches his floor. Tai's eye and optic in disguise widened at what she saw.

'Girls and boys...in the same dorm?' She asked in amazement. 'I didn't know they did that.'

'Anything's possible in the college world, my dear cousin.' He grinned making his way down to his room.

'Hey howdy hey!' She greeted anyone who got in her line of sight. Most of them said hi back or gave her a look of 'Who the hell are you?' which she found amusing.

Sam looked around at all of the numbers before spotting the one he was looking for. 'This is it...'

'Groovy!' She said, adjusting her tight black t-shirt as they both entered the room. It was like a geeks paradise. Dozens upon dozens of various movie posters hung on the wall, including Cloverfield and Independence Day. On the other side of the room, putting up more posters was a tanned guy with short curly black hair, wearing a orange t-shirt and baggy khaki pants.

'Hey.' Sam greeted, walking in while Tai just stood in the doorway to listen.

'Hey.' The guy greeted back. 'You must be Sam, right? I'm Leo.'

'Hey. 'Sam said again. Tai rolled her eyes. Typical guy speech.

After a brief awkward pause, Leo spoke again. 'So, I set up the crib a bit. You want this side or that side?'

Tai saw her cousin look at both of the optional sides for beds and pointed to the one on the right. 'Uhh...that side.'

'I already chose that side.' Leo stated.

Tai face palmed. _Then why give him the option, what a fraghead._ She thought to herself. But needless to say, this little banter between these two boys was very entertaining.

Sam gave Leo a blank stare. 'You know what this is? This is the awkward moment.' He began, now sounding flustered. 'Yeah, see, you're trying to see if I'm a normal guy.' There was that word again. Oh how Tai LOATHED that word. 'I'm trying to see if you're a normal guy.' Sam took a deep breath, not taking his eyes off of Leo. 'Balanced, unmediated, nothing under the crawl space.'

'Good personal hygiene, won't stab me in my sleep.' Leo cut in, talking just as fast.

'No criminal record, won't steal anything.' Sam continued, not blinking.

'Including girlfriends.' Leo cut in again.

'Especially girlfriends.' Tai blinked. What the hell was this about?

'You got a girlfriend?' Leo asked.

'I do .You?' Sam asked back.

Leo let out a little chuckle with a smirk. 'No, not a chance.'

Tai was rubbing her temples by now. 'Ow...I think my processor just blew a circuit...' She said quietly. She figured she'd better introduce herself now.

She cleared her throat loudly, startling the two boys. Sam turned his head to look at her and she gave him a small playful glare. 'Oh hey, Tai! Forgot you were there!' Tai punched him the arm, not surprised when she saw him wince. 'What the hell was that?' She laughed, teasing him about the little conversation he just had. 'It's like you two were made for each other...why don't you two go carve your initials into a tree?'

Sam rolled his eyes and shoved her head playfully. 'Oh shut up, skank!'He laughed, using his famous nickname for her.

Tai then turned to Leo and raised her pierced brow at his expression. He seemed to be a in a trance as he stared at her. 'Um...hey there!' She waved, getting his attention.

'Dude...' He snapped out of it. 'Please tell me she isn't your girlfriend!' The two Witwicky teens glanced at one another before spazzing out and making weird faces of disgust.

'Oh so wrong on so many levels!' Tai exclaimed, shuddering some more. 'Anywho, nice digs by the way! Love the taste of decor!' She pointed to the Cloverfield poster. 'Best movie! Besides District 9!'

'She's super hot and a geek?' She heard Leo mutter to Sam, who face palmed. 'Jack pot! Hey, you two techies?'

They both nodded. Tai found this guy to be very amusing.

'Sweet!' He said excitedly, walking into the other room. Tai went in first. Oh yeah, this was paradise alright. Numerous computers sat on various surfaces, a glowing Mountain Dew machine sat in the corner and even more posters on the walls. These guys knew how to live. She felt right at home.

'Sharsky, Fassbinder, where we at?' Two guys looked up, sporting rather large bags under their eyes.

'Server's almost online, Leo.' Sharsky answered, not looking up from the screen.

'Network's up and running. 'Fassbinder said, his face hidden by his hat.

'God, you guys look like you haven't seen the light of day in months..' Tai spoke up, crossing her arms over her toned stomach.

The two new guys jerked up slightly. 'Dude, there's a girl in here!' Fassbinder hissed to Sharsky, who looked just as shocked.

'Beautiful, that's what I like to hear.' Leo continued on, ignoring their stupidity. He leaned against a desk, giving Sam and Tai a look of smugness.

'That's Sharsky, that's Fassbinder, my IT gurus.' They both waved at Sam and tried not to make eye contact with Tai. Luckily, she didn't take offense. However, thoughts of the show The Big Bang Theory popped into her head for some reason.

'Welcome to my empire, The real effing .' Tai gasped loudly. 'No way! I love that site!' She exclaimed, heading over to where Sharsky was and leaning over to look at the screen. 'I find it not only entertaining but informative.' She leaned against the chair Sharsky was sitting on. 'Kind of like watching the learning channel.' Sam noticed that Sharsky was looking rather nervous and superior at the same time.

'My kind of woman.' Leo said with a dreamy smile.

'What is all this for?' Sam asked curiously.

'See where I'm going, bro.' Lo said to him. 'Look, call me gross, but I want to be a baby billionaire.'

'A what?' Tai asked, confusion and slight fear written on her face.

Leo then held up two calendars with pictures of kittens on the cover. Tai couldn't help but go..'Aww...kitty's...' when she saw them.

'Kitten Calendars. 'He said in a soft tone which was sort of creepy. 'That's where I started. Look at me now.' Sam looked slightly creeped out as well. 'Gotta have dreams, bro.'

Tai thought about that statement for a second. 'What is your dream exactly, dude?'

But before she could get an answer, the computer screen flashed, showing off random Chinese symbols and then a video popped up. Fassbinder's jaw dropped in shock at what he saw. Tai straightened up as images from that night flooded her processor. 'Leo! We got some brand new Shanghai vid!'

Leo sprung into action, tossing aside the calendars and heading to a computer. 'Post it, baby! Go, go, go! FTJ! FTJ!'

Sam glanced over at Tai, who simply shrugged. Leaning down next to Leo, Sam asked, 'What's 'FTJ'?'

Leo made mad motions with his hands as he continued looking at the screen in excitement. 'Fuel to Jet. Fuel to Jet, bro.'

Tai continued to watch the explosions from the video, recognizing the mechs by the size of the explosion. One particular giant one sent the boys into a frenzy of various, 'Holy shit!', 'Did you see that!', and Holy Crap!' She smirked. _Oh Ironhide, how I miss you and your explosive ways. _She thought, starting to feel homesick again.

'Look at this. Half of Shanghai gets wrecked and China says 'Gas leak.' Don't believe the hype, bro.' Sam glanced up at Tai, who he noticed looked kind of sad. He knew what she was thinking. She missed the Autobots.

'Just like the alien robots in LA two years ago that everyone covered up.' Tai snapped out of her reverie and glanced over at Sam sharply. He looked just as nervous.

'Yeah, I saw these robots, and they did this, like, firing thing.' Fassbinder tried to explain, but with Tai in the room, he ended up stuttering half of the time. 'And they came down and toasted this woman, and she was like...'

'It looks fake to me.' Sam interupted, causing the three boys to shut up and glance at him in disbelief.

'Dude, it's not fake!' Fassbinder snapped, sounding very offended. 'The internet is pure truth. Video doesn't lie.'

'It looks fake.' Sam said again, pointing at the screen.

'No, man, I've seen them!' The glasses wearing boy argued. 'They're, like, these robots...'

'No, no...dude, seriously, it's totally fake! 'Tai chimed in, going to her cousins side. 'This person just probably had amazing special effects or Sony's vegas 9, you know how awesome that program is.'

She felt terrible for saying those things but she had to keep her real form and the Autobot's a secret.

'Yeah, and niether of us were there.' Sam said a second later. 'So we can't comment or speculate.'  
Tai made a face and turned to him mouthing, 'Speculate?'

'Later.' He mouthed back, making a shushing motion with his hand.

'Comment or Speculate?' Leo asked in disbelief. 'And we're supposed to cohabitate? No. Listen, okay?' He then made a very crude motion with his hand. 'Don't be sucking the sack, bro!'

'Dare I ask what sack?' Tai asked, already knowing the answer.

'The ball sack.' She nodded, her head starting to ache again. 'Figured.'

'Dude, what kind of tool are you?' Fassbinder exclaimed, his facial expression completely hilarious. Tai couldn't help but laugh.

'Mainstream media sack.' Leo continued, squeezing his hand slightly.

'Enough with the sack talk!' Tai exclaimed, holding up her hands in annoyance. 'From now on, we are saying 'Don't be sucking the mainstream media clitoris...because that is hilarious.' Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

Leo nodded.' They're lying to us, alright?' He got right in Sam's face. 'It's Aliens, man.'

'Okay, okay.' Sam backed up.

Before Tai could leave the room, Fassbinder and Sharsky looked a little panicky. 'Uh-oh...Uhh, Leo! Bad news! We just got scooped. The videos already on GFR.'

Tai once again leaned down and checked out what happened. 'You guys don't have security codes?' She asked in disbelief.

'Course we do!' Sharsky said, sounding offended.

'Dude, this is like old school game boy technology..here, move over!' She shoved Sharsky out of his seat and started to type furiously, her hidden robotic fingers sending signals into the computer to create new more advanced codes for these guys. Even though these guys were total spazes, she couldn't help but like them.

'Listen Girlie, GFR is super advanced...there's no way...'

'Got it!' Tai said in triumph, straightening up as the video was once again playing on their sight. 'You're welcome!'

'Oh goddamn, please tell me she's single!' Leo whispered to Sam, sounding somewhat desperate.

Sam held back a small laugh. 'Oh, if only you knew..' He muttered.

Tai's phone went off a few seconds later, the song 'Your love is my drug', echoing around the room. 'What up?' She gasped excitedly. 'Baby!' She went to the next room to talk to Jazz on the other line.

'Baby?' Leo asked, visibly deflating.

'Did I forget to mention...she has a very, _BIG _boyfriend.' Sam patted his roommate on the shoulder. Leo plopped down into a chair in the next room, groaning in anguish, rubbing his temples. 'Not to mention, a two year old daughter..'

Leo groaned even louder.' Oh the pain!' Taking a deep breath, he composed himself. 'Anyway, no worries...no worries...' He seemed to be giving himself a pep talk.

'But seriously dude, thank your cousin when she's off the phone...Robo-Warrior, the guy's our main competition on conspiracy stuff.' Leo explained about GFR. 'Effing was my F-ing idea and he stole it!' He snarled, pointing at the website on his computer. 'He's been linking to my site and thieving hits forever.' Taking a deep breath, he spoke in a much calmer tone. 'By the way, I read your file.' Sam rose an eyebrow. Tai, who just finished talking to Jazz, came back into the room, her own eyebrow raised.

'I'm poor, you're poor. We're gonna fix that, alright? You work for me now.' Leo said, leaning back in his chair.

Sam made a mock face of astonishment. 'Oh...I work for you now?' Tai couldn't help but stifle laughter as she watched her cousin's face as he continued to talk. 'That is incredible! It's the first day of college, I got a career in a dinky internet firm with a boss who is made up of just pure champion stuff.'

Tai hissed through her teeth. 'Sam..' She murmured, trying to get him to be quiet.

Leo then stood up, looking very pissed. 'You mocking my life's work, Samuel?' Sam stood his ground, looking defiant. Leo wasn't done yet. 'That's your one warning patrolling, dude.' Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed his box of belonging's. 'Don't make me have Fassbinder hack your financial aid 'cause I'll do it!' Leo followed him out of the room. Tai rolled her eyes and quickly followed, swiping the unopened can of Dew from Fassbinder's desk.

Tai waled out into the hallway, seeing Sam talking to some woman with a clipboard. She figured she was in charge of getting all of the students settled.

'Oh Sad face, 312. No switching, no trading. Let's turn that frown upside down, okay?' She said in a sugary tone with a very fake smile as she continued on her way. Sam sighed in frustration. Tai appeared by his side. 'That was the creepiest fake smile I've ever seen in my life.' She said in a deadpanned tone. Sam gave her a small glare.

Tai's face brightened when she saw her Aunt and Uncle coming down the hallway, big smiles on both of their faces.

'It's just like Hogwarts!' Judy exclaimed, looking around in amazement.

'Is this Co-ed?' Ron asked. 'This is a co-ed dorm!'

Sam rubbed his temples, suddenly feeling very tired. So much for having a normal college experience.

xxx

There we go! Nice and long!

I had fun writing this! Leo is such a fun character!

Revew!


	8. Chapter 7

This chapter was difficult to write out!  
Emotional! And Intense!

Just found out I have Bronchetis...fun shit...blahh!

Anyway!

I really hope you all like it!  
Sorry for the long wait! I really hope this chapter is worth it!

xx

(After the conversation with Tai.)

Jazz turned his comlink off, a million thoughts running through his processor. It was great to hear her voice but he could tell something was bothering her.

She was hiding something. Some sort of inner tormoil. Maybe it was about the reoccuring nightmare she's been having.

Maybe it was the stain on the relationship with her Dad that was getting to her. Prime has been sort of a hard aft lately and it really proved it when he pretty much told that Galloway asshole he would leave her behind if it was necessary. He claimed it was for own good, but everyone knew it wasn't.

Arcee really let him have it when the Liasion left.

'What were thinking?' She had shrieked. 'Leaving her behind would devestate her!'

Optimus remained silent through her shouting match, his optics looking tired and worried. Jazz knew he was hurting, the thought of losing Tai just when he got her back was killing him inside. He's been friends with his Commander for many, many vorns and he could see right through the tough exterior.

The Great Optimus Prime was tired. Plain and simple.

Jazz took a deep breath through his vents, and knocked on the large metal door.

'Optimus?' He called.

'Come in, Jazz.' The Prime called, his voice sounding weary.

The silver mech poked his head in and saw the red and blue mech going through various data pads, his optics a dull blue color due to lack of recharge. 'Hey Boss, everythin' okie for dokie?'

'Okie for dokie?'

'I blame Tai for that one...' He shrugged. 'Speaking of which, I talked to her today.'

The Prime looked up at the mention of his daughter. 'Oh? Did she have anything important to say?'

Jazz blinked. Where was the 'How is she doing?' 'Uhh..not really...she said the drive to the college was entertaining...'

Optimus gave a small grin. 'That's nice...'

'Is that all...you have to say?' Jazz asked somewhat shocked and slightly angry. 'Aren't you intereted in her well being?'

Optimus looked up sharply, his optics turning a piercing blue. 'Of course I am! What amkes you think I'm not?'

'Oh hmm, lemme think, when you just said if she had anything important to say instead of how she was doing or is she okay or whatever...man, you are such a hard aft!' Normally, he would never talk to his commander like that. But hey, he was a pissed off boyfriend! He's heard of the boyfriends having a all out duel with the Father's But those father's weren't thirty foot tall robots.

'You are way out of line!' The Commander shouted, standing up to his full height. Normally, Jazz would've backed off but he stood his ground.

'I no longer giv a flying frag!' The Silver mech roared back. 'Your daughter..the one you spent vorns looking for...is hurting and you don' even care!'

'You think I don't care?' Optimus said, now in a more quiet tone.

Jazz'a anger deflated at the tone of the Autobot Commander's voice.

'I do care...' He sat down in his chair. 'I've never been happier, my life feels more complete knowing she and I are together again, but she is way to much like her mother.'

'Elita?' Jazz knew how much Optimus missed her. He missed her too. She was one of the nicest femms on Cybertron, next to Moonracer and Arcee.

'Yes...she always put others before herself...Tatyana is very reckless with her safety.'

'She justs wants to help out...she's pretty tough...' Jazz thought back to when she killed Demolisher, with one shot too even.

'She is, yet she is so fragile...she is part human...' Optimus's processor went back to the day Soundwave abd Ravage nearly took her life. 'I cannot lose her again...I will not allow her to die...'

Jazz's memory circuits went back to that ay as well. He had never felt so helpless in his whole life, seeing the person he loved more then anything in a pool of red life fluid and not moving. What haunted him to this day were her eyes. How the one bright blue orbs were dull and lifeless and unseeing.

He understood what Optimus felt.

He couldn't imagine the pain of seeing your only youngling dead in front of you. He reminded himself to hug Sparrow later.

'Daddy?' A small voice squeaked, causing both of the mechs to look up. There was Sparrow, her big green optics wide and fearful looking, her pink blanket clutched tightly in her small white servos.

'Hey, munchkin.' Jazz said with a smile. The little femme skittered forward until she was near him, and he scooped her up. 'What's wrong?'

'Why Grampa sad?' She asked in a soft tone.

'Grampa has a lot going on, my little song bird.' Optimus said with affection for the little X-box. 'Nothing for your little processor to worry about.'

Sparrow had this uncanny ability to make anyone who laid eyes on her big green optics to adore her. Even Sunstreaker.

And of course, Ironhide.

'Daddy?' She squeaked out again. 'When Mommy coming home?'

Jazz was incredibly glad for his visor, he could feel oily tears welling up in his optics. _Mech's don't have feelings, they have muscle._ He thought to himself, trying to regain his composure by thinking of something funny. Tai would usually say that to anyone who was upset. Didn't really work on Moonracer though.

'Soon, chicka...soon.' Optimus frowned at his shaky tone.

He too missed Tatyana very dearly.

But why was he so nervous to go see her?

A loud blaring noise made all three jump and Sparrow squeak out loudly in fear.

Barricade came rnning to the door, his red optics dark with anger.

'We got company at the security chamber...and it's someone I hoped to see once again...'

Barricade ran off in the direction, mumbling something that sounded like 'Here, kitty, kitty, kitty...'

Maybe a visit wouldn't hurt so badly.

xx

Tai, meanwhile, was trying in vain to sleep. She tried counting cyber sheep, she tried reading manga, she drank warm milk until she felt as if he stomach would burst, and she tried fluffing her pillows. Nothing was working.

She just stared at the ceiling. She was beyond tired. Dealing with tiny mini-cons that tried to kill her and her family, seeing the gilled guy with his evil red optics that chilled her to the core, and with her Aunt getting high as fuck. Which was so damn funny.

She was helping Sam unpack his crap when they both heard her outside talking to whoever was passing by, quite loudly.

'Pretty girls, hey, my Son lives in that dorm..you should go make friends with him..'

Tai choked back a laugh while Sam looked horrified. 'Oh man, dude, so glad she's not my Mom..'

'Oh man!' Sam exclaimed, running out of the room. Tai took off after him, laughing hysterically the whole way.

'Oh! And he recently had his cherry popped!' Judy continued talking very loudly, causing all the girls surrounding her to laugh. Her laugh was quite frightening. Sam froze in his tracks while Tai just stood beside him, face palming.

'Gross.' She mumbled, still choking on laughter.

'He didn't realize I was in the house, I heard it all!' Sam then ran forward, trying to look cool and smooth, but it really wasn't working. Tai really, REALLY wished Sunny and Sides were here to hear this.

They would never let her poor cousin live it down.

Uncle Ron then showed up. Tai just decided to stay back and enjoy the show. Knowing her Aunt, it was gonna be a good one.

'He used to dress up in my closet as Boy Spice! OH! And his car is a TALKING ROBOT!' She then laughed incredibly hard, taking off, leaving the two Witwicky men in the dust.

'Dad! You can't let her un around the school!'

'Holy shit...' Tai laughed as she decided to help out and took off after her crazy Aunt.

'OH!' Judy then leapt into the air and rugby tackled a college student to the ground, wresting a frisbee out of his grip.

Tai was on the ground, laughing so hard she thought she'd break a few circuits. 'Oh my god..!'

'This is so not funny!' Sam snapped, standing over her, looking mortified.

'No! No! It's fragging hilarious!' Sh gasped out, as Ron tackled her to the ground.

A girl with long dark hair strode by, looking upset. 'You need to learn to control your mother.'

'Hah! You think this is bad? You should see her around Thanksgiving!' Tai called after her, laughing even harder. Sam shushed her violently.

Judy was still giggling as she looked up at Ron. 'Hey there, Professor. I'd do anything for an A.'

'Giggity.' Tai laughed out, gasping for air while Sam elbowed her in the ribs, picking up his mother's purse while Ron picked up Judy and swung her over his shoulder.

'Alrighty, got her...someone got the booties?' Ron asked in distress.

'Got'em!' Tai called, holding them up for the world to see. Sam snatched them away. 'Bitch.'

'Asshole.' She laughed.

Ohh what a time that was.

Tai chuckled quietly as she felt her eye and optic droop slightly. That was tiring but fun. Kind of like Comic-con. She yawned loudly, glaning at the clock. Sam's first class was at 8 a.m.

It was 3 a.m.

Turning onto her side, she sighed soflty as she felt her eyes close.

_It was dark and cold._

_When she opened her eyes, she freaked out slightly when she realized she was under water. After a couple minutes of struggling for breath, she let it out, waiting for the liquid ice to run down into her breathing tubes. Nothing happened. She could breathe just fine._

_A loud rushing noise reached her receptors, causing her to turn around quickly. Five or six hulking figures were coming at here at high velocity speed, and she barely movd out of the way in time._

_Follwing behind them at a safe distance, she saw the one...beast thingy...that nearly killed her two years ago. She felt rage run through her systems as she stared at the panther like beast lead the five Con's deeper underwater._

_What were they doing?_

_Hold on..._

_They reached what appeared to be the bottom of the ocean. Which was amazing by the way. How many people could honestly say they saw the bottom of the ocean without a submarine?_

_Not many._

_They all seemed to be gathered around something...or someone...it looked like a steel graveyard where they were. What was going on?_

_Her spark started acting weird. Like she felt like there was someone familair down here but she knew she never met them before._

_Ravage's chest then opened and a little crab bot with eye glasses popped out. 'Need parts!' He yelled out in heavily accented voice. He then pointed at the group of Con's over in the corner. 'Kill ze little one!'_

_Tai watched in complete terror as the two taller ones gained up on the smaller Con and started tearing his limbs off, his screams of pain mufled by the water. Tai turned away and closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore carnage. Decepticon's were way crueler then she thought they were._

_She then watched as the little Crab bot walked onto the dead things chest and pulled something from it's own chest. Tai's eye and optic widened in shock. How in the hell did he get the All-spark shard?_

_The little crab bot then stabbed the shard into the dead things chest. A bright blue light ran through it's body as it jolted, it's optics turning back on, glowing a blood red through the blackness. Tai's spark gave a painful jolt, causing her to gasp._

_'WHO ARE YOU?' She screamed, but of course, the giant Con didn't hear her._

_It gave a loud roar like yell and then took off._

Tai jolted awake with a loud gasp, her spark pulsating like crazy. Lifting her shirt up, she saw the bright pulsating blue light. Taking deep breaths, she concentrated on calming herself. That dream seemed so real.

And so terrifying.

Who was that guy?

She continued to take deep shaking breaths as she tried in vain to calm down. She rested her aching head in her hands, her robotic hand clicking and whirring restlessly.

'I can't take this..' She whimpered to herself, her knees curling up to her chest as she rocked back and forth. 'I can't take this...' She felt tears running down her cheeks and land on her bare knees as she started crying softly.

'Daddy..I can't take this anymore..' She whimpered, feeling like a sad lost child. Which she pretty much was.

Her cell phone then rang, causing her to look up from her wallowing. Picking up from the bed side table, she started slightky when she saw who the caller was.

Dad.

Quickly compsoing herself, she pressed the touch screen with her finger and placed it to her small audio receptor.

'Hello?' She said into the recieving end.

'Tatyana.' Her Dad's regal tone answered back. 'We need to talk.'

xxx

Wow! This one wasn't too hard to write!

I decided to show the more vulnerable side of Tai, all she wants is answers and hopefully, her dear old Dad can give her some.

Especially about Uncle Megatron.

Enjoy everyone!

Review!


	9. Chapter 8

I hope you all enjoy this!

And you get to find out Tai cybertronian name!

Onward!

xx

Chapter 8

How is that possible?

xx

'Dad, what's going on?' She asked, getting up, her phone still glued to her receptor. 'Why are you calling? Not that I'm not happy to hear from you, but did something happen?'

There was silence on the other end. 'Yes, Tatyana, something did happen. Something very bad. I need you to come meet me at the cementary a few miles outside of the city.'

'Umm...' She said, waiting for an explanation. 'You gonna tell me what happened or do I have to play the guessing game?'

'I will tell you then, Tatyana.' With that, he hung up. Even without saying good bye.

Tai blinked as she listened to the dial tone. 'Awesome...thanks for the info.' She grumbled, sitting on her bed. She snapped her phone shut and tossed it onto her sheets.

Figuring she wouldn't get anymore sleep, she got up and headed for a shower, activating her holographic flesh so the water wouldn't get into her circuits. 'Wonder who that big guy was?' She wondered. Shrugging it off, she proceeded to get ready for Sam's class, posing as a student.

xx

Reaching her cousins dorm, she banged on the door with her human hand. She remembered almost breaking various doors with her robotic one. She sometimes couldn't control her own strength, which resulted in a lot of bent utensils and broken plates.

'Yo, douche bag!' She called, causing some girls who were walking by to stare.

A groan was her answer. 'Go, 'way, skank.'

'Sorry to interupt the circle jerk, but you fags have class in less then an hour.' She then opened the door to find him still asleep in his bed. Grabbing her keys out of her pocket, she flicked her wrist and watched the key chain ridden device fly through the air and hit Sam in the side of the head, causing him to jerk awake with a yelp of pain.

'Wakey wakey.' She cackled, picking her keys up from the floor.

'Bitch.' Sam grumbled.

Tai smirked. 'That's me in a nut shell, my friend..' She stuffed her keys into her pocket. Looking at them made her miss Barricade and Jazz. She really wished they were here with her. Straightening out her black t-shirt, she stood with her arms crossed while her lazy ass cousin dragged himself out of bed.

'Dude, can I talk to you for a sec?'

Sam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and shrugged. 'Sure, if you really need too.'

'Yeah...it's sort of important...Look, my Dad...' She was interuppted by Leo, who had walked in from the shower room, just wearing a towel. And not seeming to realize that Tai was in the room.

'Morning!' Tai chimed, sounding cheerful and trying in vain not to laugh.

Leo squeaked slightly, the towel nearly slipping from his grip. Before he could catch it, it fell down to his ankles in his panic to keep himself covered.

'Oh, I instantly need counseling!' Tai yelled out, covering her eyes.

'Leo, keep it in your pants!' Sam covered his eyes as well. 'My eyes!'

'Sorry, leaving...bye!' Leo quickly went into the computer room, not before grabbing some clothes.

'Sorry you had to see that, now what were you saying?'

Tai took a deep breath, made sure no one was listening, and started to whisper. 'My Dad called...something happened.'

'Tai, listen, can we not talk about this right now?'

'What is that supposed to mean? Oh wait, wait, lemme guess..you wanna be 'normal'.' She made quotation marks with her fingers. 'Come on, dude. If he needs both of us, it's probably very bad!'

'Tai! You're his daughter, you go!'

'Oh my god, I don't know why I bother to talk to you Mister 'being different and unique is a shit hole of a life.', so basically you are saying you are too normal to be seen with me as well? Are you gonna leave me behind like you did Bumblebee?'

'He'll get over it.' Sam muttered, getting up by this point.

Tai felt her optic narrow with anger. 'You seriously have no idea how much you hurt him, do you?'

Sam grabbed a shirt from a pile on the floor and gave it a quick sniff. Deciding it was clean enough, he put it on. 'Of course I'm not ashamed of you or anything, at least you can look normal.'

Tai couldn't stnad anymore.

'When did you become such a arrogant ass?' She gave him a scathing glare, her optic breaking through the holographic flesh. Sam backed away slightly when the blue optic darkened to a rather nasty shade of blue.

Before their argument could get any worse, there was a knock on the door. Quickly reactivating her holographic eye, she watched as Sam answered the door. One of the other students who lived down the hall, looking rather annoyed.

'Do onje of you own a black Shelby?'

Tai shoved Sam aside. 'Does it have a white racing stripe?'

'Yes...' The student looked at her in alarm

Tai felt a surge of excitement run through her. 'I'll be right back.' And she bolted down the hall.

xx

Barricade scanned all the students around where he was, looking for the regonizable signature of his charge. So far nothing but he kept scanning.

Then there she was.

Her pink streaked hair swishing as she ran toward him. He couldn't help but grin inwardly to himself, he was glad to see her.

Yellow converse pounding the pavement, she reached the black Shelby and leaned in to talk to him through the window.

'Cade, what are you doing here?'

'Something happened. Your father sent me here to get you.' Looking around, he couldn't sense Bumblebee anywhere. 'Where's Bee?'

'Sam left him.'

Barricade was silent for a few moments. 'That sucks.' He had come to find the yellow car as a comrade, a friend even. He couldn't help but find he bubbly camaro funny.

Before she could respond, something caught her attention. A girl wearing a short blue dress and with long, wavy blonde hair was staring at them, her eyes sharp and menancing. Tai stared back at the girl, feeling uneasy. A few moment passed before the blonde hair girl walked away.

'Did you feel that?' Barricade asked, sounding uneasy.

'Yeah...' She had a feeling that shit was about to hit the fan. And it was gonna start with her douche ass cousin.

xx

The Nemisis was as dark and barren as ever, save for the glowing blue pods of energy. Wrecked and ruined, the great ship was far from it's prime, and now served as refuge.  
And one particular refugee was on his way.

A massive Cybertronian Type-1 Eradicator tank flew into the open space of the ships torn side, past a group of pods, before transforming into robot mode and landing on the open space of the ship.

The thick treaded legs clicked into place as Megatron glared around the ship, growling and clenching a claw.

'Starscream, I'm home.'

The panicked stutter of the his old Second in command answered him, as the Jet walked over to him. 'L-Lord Megatron, you have returned! I was so relieved when I heard of your, ah, resurrection...'

But Megatron was in no mood for pleasantries, as a sharp claw scraped at Starscreams chin, forcing him to look into the warlords face. 'You left me to die on that insect planet.' He snarled.

'Only to spawn a new army!' Starscream protested, moving away from the angered mech. 'The Fallen decrees it, after all, in your absense, someone had to take command.'

Megatron moved faster then one would expect from his bulk, kicking out at Starscream and lunging forward to grab the staggering mech by the throat, pinning him to the wall. 'So dissappointing.'

'Hatchlings!' Starscream garbled, Megatron's claws putting pressure on his vocal components, as a nearby pod tore from the violent impact, and something slipped out onto the floor. 'Careful, fragile!'

'Even in death, there is no command but mine, one way or another.'

With that, Megatron tossed the Seeker away, before picking up the fallen hatcling, which squeaked and chirped as the warlord raised it to face level, staring at it, before gently cradling the little creature and moving off to find his Master.

The Fallen opened his ancient optics when he felt the signature of his apprentice. Pleased with how well the Constructicons did, he watched as Megatron kneeled in front of him. 'My Master, I have failed you...the Allspark has been destroyed and with it, the future of our race.'

The ancient mech chuckled darkly.

'Foolish thinking.' His haggard voice croaked out. 'The Allspark can never be destroyed, it can only transform.'

Megatron's optic widened in shock. 'How is that possible?'

'The Allspark is pure energy, my apprentice. Energy can never be destroyed, nor created. The Allspark has moved on from its previous vessel, and from the shards, its power has reunited in another vessel.'

'What vessel, my master?' Megatron asked, gently stroking the head of the whimpering sparkling.

'The girl, Matrix, daughter of the Prime...' The Fallen croaked. '

"Prime's daughter is alive?" Megatron asked, shocked at this news. "But, that cannot be!"

"Fate works in strange ways..." Fallen purred. "But some not so much. You must find the girl and bring her to me, find out the secrets within her mind and learn the location of the Matrix, so the harvest may commence..."

'I had intentions to return to that planet.' Megatron growled. 'That human boy will pay. The girl will be thankful she will not suffer what he does; Let me strip the very flesh from his bones, Master!'

'And you will, my apprentice. In time. For millenia, I have dreamed of my return to that wretched planet, where I was betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers.." Fallen growled. "But once the girl is ours, our goal will be complete, and revenge will be... ours..."

'What is her new designation?' Megatron asked, feeling revenge boil in his energon lines.

'Tatyana Topaz Witwicky.' The Fallen said her name with a purr. 'Bring her to me, alive. If you can.'

xx

Good lord, this was a pain!

I relazied how much of an ass I made Sam but it works!  
Thank you Soundwave 0107!

Review!


	10. Chapter 9

Hello everyone!

I have crawled out of my hiding place, and I only have one thing to say:

**I am sooo sorry it's taken me so long!**

Thi story is kicking my ass! It's dark and depressing, so it's not something I'm used to writing!

But with the help of some amazing authors, they sent me on teh right track!

This chapter is focusing on the strained relationship of my OC Tai, and her father, Optimus Prime. And I'm going to show a rare side of Tai, so hopefully I don't screw it up!

You know who you are!

Tell me how I'm doing!

I own nothing!

Enjoy!

**xx**

Chapter 9

I can only handle so much...

**xx**

Tai had seen some creepy shit in her short lifespan but the look that blonde chick gave her gave her major chills. There was something about her, the way her face looked...she seemed way to perfect. Perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect everything. But her eyes...something wasn't right about them, they held no emotion...they were blank pools of bright blue, but it was like she was staring right through her. Like she knew what Tai was...

"I didn't like that chick, 'Cade.." Tai muttered as the black car drove off from the college, heading to the cementary where Optimus was currently taking refuge, according to the Shelby.

"I don't either. Reminds me of someone..." He muttered back as he drove down the main road, driving swiftly and expertly, as he always did. He always prided himself at his skillful driving, being that his old alternate mode was a police car. "You should probably bring that up with Optimus if you remember."

Tai shrugged, picking at her chipping nail polish absentmindily. "You know me, I have a memory like a goldfish."

That earned a small chuckle from the ex-Con.

"Why is Dad here anyway?" She asked sceptically. "Me and him haven't exactly been buddy-buddy this past few weeks-"

"He's here to see Sam, Tai." The Shelby pointed out, stopping the girls sentence short and earning from her a small. "Oh.."

Sensing that sudden lack of confindence from her, he moved on quickly. "We'll tell him about that girl. And I thimk you better tell him about Mister Witwicky's current...attitude. And remind me to talk to him about his plan afterwards."

Tai rose her optic ridge. "What plan is this?"

"The one where he has Sam talk to the human government or something." He grumbled, remembering Galloway and the way that man spoke of his charge, like she didn't matter at all. "They need a fellow human to talk to them, and Sam is our best bet, considering what he did in Mission City."

That alone made Tai see red. What the hell?

"Hello?" She snapped, indignant. "What about me? I'm his freaking daughter, for fuck's sakes...! And what about Mikeala?"

"Okay, Number one: You're half Autobot. Number two: Mikeala will be less trusted due to her past criminal record, so Sam is our best bet."

Tai shook her head, looking out the window with an unreadable expression. "Don't hold your breath." She muttered as they drove around a bend, the familair form of her father's truck mode coming into view.

Normally, she would've been overjoyed to see him. But today, he was the last Mech she wanted to see right now, the fact that he was only here to see Sam really hurt her, emotionally. But from the pulsating of her spark, physically as well. She had never felt such anger towards her father before but it was there, and it was burning white-hot in her chest.

"Of course, why would he trust me with the Government?" Tai mumbled to herself as her Guardian came to a complete stop in front of the red and blue truck, 'Cade revved his engine in greeting as Tai climbed out of the driver side, brushing her black and pink hair out of her face as she watched her father transform to his regal robotic form.

Staring up into his azure optics, she could see the stress from teh seriousness of the situation, whatever it may be. Truth be told, she had an idea of what it could be.

She just hoped she was wrong.

"Hey, Dad." She said in a short tone, scratching at her chin with her robotic hand, te gears whirring and clicking softly.

"Tatyana." He greeted with a nod. She growled inwardly, not even a measly 'Hello.' "Barricade."

Barricade transformed as well, standing to his full height, nodding respectively to his new leader. Truth be told, he was feeling rather...uncomfortable. The tension between the Prime and his charge was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. The way Tai stood with her arms folded in a defiant manner, glaring up at her father...this little talk was probably gonna end with someone leaving a little testy.

"Optimus, Tai and I have some thing to report when we went to inform of the meeting." He stated cooly, the black mech locking optics with the Autobot Commander in that serious adult like conversation. Tai rolled her eye and her optic as Optimus replied:

"Explain."

"Sam has proven to be most...uncooperative." Barricade hissed, clenching his fists slightly of the idiot boy, who Tai woul describe as a 'jackass.'

"Well, isn't that the understatement of the decade!" Tai cut in, putting herself in the conversation, the two mechs looking at her as she went on, her hands flailing as her frustrations towards her cousin came out in her rant. "Sam is being the biggest a-hole in the country, he is self-centered, stubborn. He's basically me but there is no way in hell would I want what he wants! He's looking into this 'freaking normal life' thing way too much!"

"That's enough." Optimus sternly interupted his daughter's rant, which caused her to glower slightly. Trust him to interupt her talk, as the truck spoke to the car: "So, Sam refuses to cooperate. I will talk with him in the morning and try to set him straight."

Tai shook her head. "Yeah, good luck with that." She ran her hand through her hair, before cutting to the chase. "Look, Dad, seriously, if you need someone to talk to the government, I can do it. I personally feel I am capable of talking to them..."

"The humans require a human to talk too, Tatyana, and since you are one of us, they will not listen to you."

Tai nodded with a eyeroll and went back to picking at her nail poilish, one nail almost picked clean by this point, an odd habit she did when she was upset or annoyed in anyway. "Got it."

Barricade quickly decided to break into the conversation. "Optimus, something else is up I think you need to know about."

"What?"

"Tai and I saw this girl at the college, with blonde hair and blue eyes. And she gave us this look that pretty much said, "I know who you are, and you are dead." He then narrowed his optics, memories of his past flooding through his processor. "Reminded me of someone from my days as a Decepticon. Something isn't right about that girl.."

"So, Oh Great Prime, what do you suggest we do?"

Optimus gazed down at his daughter with tired optics, sensing the disdain and anger she felt towards him, which was understandable given the situation. As long as she didn't find out about Megatron, he could recharge easily tonight.

Taking a deep breath, he locked optics with the black Shelby. "All we can do is hope Sam will listen to what I have to say."

Tai could literally sense that something else was going on, something bad to the extreme. Maybe it had something to do with the dream she had last night? It had been so real, like it wasn't just a dream but a premonition of what was happening in the world around her. But who was that guy?

"Dad, did something happen?" She suddnely asked, causing both mechs to stare at her.

Optimus gave her a surprised look while Barricade looked torn between confused and horrified. Did she know?

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"Did something bad happen? Like really bad?" She could feel another little anime moment coming up, and it wasn't one of her infamous sweat drop moments.

"What do you mean, Tatyana?" Optimus repeated, optics narrowing slightly. "Nothing has happened as of late."

Tai narrowed her own optic at him. Judging by that own little glare of his, not to mention Barricade looking shiftily at both of them, something major was up. They just weren't tell her, and Tai really didn't like when people kept big secrets from her when there were Decepticons supposedly resurfacing.

"Just tell me the freaking truth, Dad." She snapped, pulling at her hair. "Did something bad happen?"

Both mechs looked at each other. Optimus seemed to be threatening with his 'eye-power', but having lived with Megatron, Barricade ignored it and turned to his charge. She deserved to know the truth. "Yeah, an old friend of yours managed to get the Allspark shard from Diego Garcia."

Tai rose an eyebrow. "What old friend?" She snapped, feeling worry creep into her Allspark fragment? Stolen? That couldn't be good.

"Soundwave. It was Ravage who stole the shard, and if you remember, he is Soundwave's favorite 'pet'."

Oh yeah, Tai remembered Ravage. He had literally used her as a chew toy, leaving horrendous scars where her inner protoform was exposed. But Soundwave, if one mech could scare her to the brink of death, it was that monotone freak of nature. The murderer of her human father and Blurr, and if that Pit-damned bastard had the shard-

"And if the Decepticons have the shard...they could bring Megatron back to life." Barricade muttered.

"Okay, before this little talk goes any furthur, I have a question...who is Megatron?"

Optimus sighed in frustration while Barricade looked surprised. "You don't know who Megatron is?"

"Dude, see this face of confusion?" She snapped, pointing at herself. "Clearly, I have no freaking idea who he is, and why you all feel te need to keep these secrets from me!"

Before she could say anything else, a sharp pain suddenly coursed through her head, causing her to hiss and close her eye and optic tightly. _Not now._ She hissed in her mind, watching as the numerous ancient Cybertronian symbols floated around in behind her closed lid, while her optic blinked rapidly.

"Tatyana, what's wrong?" Optimus asked, worry slipping through his stern tone as he saw his daughter hiss in pain before she snapped:

"I'm fine! Just a headache, been getting those alot lately...so who is Megatron?" She asked again, getting frustrated by this point.

"Megatron was my own boss." Barricade grunted. "I used to serve him before I left the Decepticons. He's the leader, and as savage and as powerful a mech you could get. His vehicle mode was a stealth destroyer, and he was as ruthless as a black hole, eager to hurt and punish. He was brutal."

"And now that the Decepticons have the Allspark fragment, they can use its power to revive him. He was destroyed in battle, and dumped in the Laurietian Abyss, but I fear he may return. Perhaps he already has..."

"So basically, you're essentially saying that we are screwed." Tai said, her hair standing up every which way by this point, due to the fact she kept getting it caught in her cybertronian hand.

"Pretty much." Barricade shrugged, as Optimus stated:

"And now, he can return to te living plane. And he will not stop until everyone on this planet is dead."

"Megatron is as bad as they can get." Barricade cut in, kneeling in front his charge and locking optics with hers. "You know how bad Soundwave is, Tai? Megatron is way worse."

Tai gulped nervously, feeling her spark pulsate rapidly in fear as she rubbed at her head, still blinking the renmants of the fading symbols out of her vision. "That's just fantastic..."

A thought suddenly hit, a terrible thought. Was that Mech in her nightmare that Megatron guy? Was that who that was?

If so, why did her spark react like that to him? It was a somewhat intimate feeling, like the feeling that he was...no way in hell...!

"He's my Uncle, isn't he?" She suddenly blurted out causing both mechs to jump slightly. "He's my god damned Uncle isn't he? Tell me the truth, Dad!"

Optimus felt his spark skip a beat. How did she find out? Was she able too...No!

"How do you know this?" He asked in alarm, hoping it wasn't because of what he thought it could be. If it was, she would be in terrible danger.

But the next words she said, or more like screamed, were the words he hoped she wouldn't say.

"My spark! My spark can feel him!" She hissed angrily, glaring at her father. "I remember you calling him your brother once! I thought that was like terms of Comradeship or something but no, he's your actual brother! And you never even thought to tell me that I'm related to a PSYCHOTIC MURDERER!"

The Techo-organic girl had screamed by that point, and degenerated into angry, rapid breathing, glaring daggers at her father. He had lied to her about her family tree on the Cybertronian side! Her own father!

"Fine. Megatron is indeed my brother and that makes him your Uncle." Optimus grunted. "But it makes no difference, resurrected he may be, he will stop once more."

"I hope." Barricade muttered, as Tai turned back to her father, fury and hurt clear in her expression.

"Why didn't you tell me, Dad?" She snapped, her voice shaking slightly. "Was I not mature or good enough to know the truth? Or are you just bored with me and just want me to stay out of every minute of your business? Well, what's your answer, Mister Prime? Why didn't you tell me about Megatron?"

Barricade winced at his charge's shouting, before turning to Optimus, awaiting his answer.

Optimus didn't say anything, what could he say? What kind of father would lie to their own daughter? Tatyana looked furious, her cheeks were colored red, her human eye was shining with unshed tears, and her optic blinked rapidly. All she asked was a simple question...Did he trust her?

He simply avoided her gaze and said...

Nothing.

Tai felt her spark break in it's casing. Who knew someone you cared about not saying anything would hurt so damn much? She bit her lip, and nodded, sniffing slightly. "I get it, you don't have to say anything, it's in your face."

Turning away from her father, she looked up at her guardian, who was looking between the two of them with distressed optics.

"Cade, I wanna go." She said in a tone that clearly left no room for argument.

"Tai.." He started but he was interuppted by her.

"I wanna go...NOW!" She hissed the next part, and not even waiting for an answer, she zipped up her coat and trudged down the hill leading to the road, wanting to get as faraway from her father as she could.

Barricade glanced at her retreating form before sighing and muttering, "For the Prime, you really know how to royally screw up."

"Indeed. Make sure she get's back safely." The Prime muttered, before reverting back to truck mode.

"Got it." He was about to transform before he decided to say one last thing. "And do me a favor: Leanr to better trust your daughter. It'll be better for all of us in the long run when you do." The last part was spoken with a sharp tone before he transformed into his sleek vehicle mode and drove off after his charge, leaving the Prime to think about what had just transpired.

Optimus felt nothing but shame and regret, why couldn't he just tell her? Why did he have to keep hurting her?  
_Tatyana, I am so sorry._ He thought to himself, feeling his spark ache. _I only want to keep you safe._ And with that, he drove off.

It didn't take too long for Barricade to catch up to the angry and hurting techno organic, who was stomping down the pathway in anger...so he pulled up beside her and opened his door for her. She glared at it for a few seconds before sighing adn climbing in, tugging the seatbelt across her agressively, as Barricade shut his door and continued the drive back to the college.

They were both silent for a minute, Tai leaning back in his seat and sighing onto the window, fogging it up, Barricade unsure of what to say to her, painfully aware at how he had taken apart in hurting her like that. Some guardian he was.

Finally, he spoke. "You know, the only reason he didn't tell you was to protect you. He's scared to lose you, Tai."

She didn't say anything at first, which annoyed him thinking she was giving him the silent treatment but then she did something he wasn't expecting.

Was she crying?

Tai leand forward and clutched his steering wheel tightly, as if she was clutching at someone's shirt in her distress and grief, tears falling from both her eye and optic as she sobbed. She couldn't handle the pain anymore, it was too much even for her. Barricade felt his spark break at the sound of her heart breaking sobs, feeling her tears fall onto his seatbelt and steering wheel as she continued to let her emotions pour out.

"What did I do?" She choked out, burying her face in her hands as she sobbed all the harder. "Why does he hate me? I just want to help!" She curled her legs up onto the seat, being short enough to do so and wrapped her small arms around her knees, burying her face into them.

"Oh Tai.." Barricade muttered, tightening the seat belt into his car form of a hug. "I know what you mean. You try your best and no one appreciates it. Trust me, I know that feeling! I got it alot when Screamer was in charge. But the thing is, Optimus-"

"The last thing I wanna hear is about him, 'Cade!" She snapped, still sobbing loudly. "He doesn't trust me enough to even tell me the name or the occupation of his own brother! He's so caught up in his own crap that he doesn't even bother with his own daughter anymore! He's-"

"You wait just one second, young lady." Barricade promptly snapped. "Just because Prime's been a busy jerk lately doesn't mean he cares any less for you! He's scared, Tai, and he's worried about you. He wants you to stay out of this war, a war that's killed so many of our friends."

Tai sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "My human Dad never let his job get in the way, sometimes I wish he was still here! Why does my life have to be so hard, 'Cade? Am I being punished for something? All Dad cares about now is my asshat cousin and not even bothering to ask if I'm alright! Face it, 'Cade, he's too caught up to care!"

"He's the leader of the Autobots! Of course, he's stuck in crap!" Barricade replied. "But he loves you, Tai. You shouldn't let your anger at Sam blind you from that. Until Megatron is defeated or seen off, he can't relax."

"Can't relax. Can't even pretend he cares." Tai sobbed, too caught up in her pain, her own sadness, to really listen to Barricade, whom could only sigh softly as he pulled into the parking lot.

**xx**

After avoiding Sam, her questioning 'room mates', Leo, and just people in general, Tai now sat, fully clothed and alone in the bathtub of her dorm, thinking things over, her eye and optic sore and tired from crying for the past few hours.

She remembered being a small kid and doing this exact same thing when she was upset or scared, she;d go to the one place where she felt like nothing could get her. And for some reason, it was the bath tub.

Leaning her head against the cool tile, she let the feelings of dread and sadness take over her processor. Closing her eyes, she let a few mores tears fall down her tear stained cheeks as the talk with her father once again ran through her processor. How could he do that to her? Why couldn't he just tell her the truth?

Was she really that unreliable and immature?

Picking up her cell phone, she flipped through her contacts, looking for a certain someone. She trusted this person with her life, and she loved him more that words could say, even she couldn't say it quite yet.

She needed Jazz.

Softly, she pressed the number on her screen, her pained and paranoid mind scared to death that he would ignore her too, just like Prime, or turn against her, like Sam. But Jazz would never do that. So, she placed the phone to her receptor and listened to the ringing.

On the second ring, he answerd.

"Tai? Hey babygirl! What's up?"

She managed a small giggle at his cheerful tone, he seemed to have this ability to stay happy and positive. "Hey babe, I'm so damn happy I can talk to you. I really needed this..."

"What for, babe?" Jazz asked, concern marring his cheerful tone. "Everything okay at your end?"

She wanted to say, "Hell yeah, of course it is!" But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"No." She whimpered out, once again sobbing for all she was worth, hiding her face in her hand that wasn't holding her phone. "Babe, it's all falling apart and I don't know what to do!"

"Whoa babe, calm down! Why're you cryin'?" Jazz voice sounded panicked and concerned.

"Everything is spiraling out of control!" She sobbed even more, trying to muffle it byt covering her mouth with her hand this time, but it wasn't working. "Dad hates me...Sam hates me...Promise me you'll never hate me!" She felt incredibly stupid and childish begging like this, but give the girl a break! She was hurting!

"I know about Megatron!" She sobbed out, too hysterical to listen.

Jazz fell silent, before replying: "Megatron? Tai, he's, he's dead."

"The Decepticons got the shard, Jazz." Tai sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "They can brign Megatron back, and Dad hates me and Sam hates me! They just hate me!"

"No, they don't, babe." Jazz tried to calm her down. "No-one hates ya'. I don't hate you. They love you. We're just all going through some tough crap right now, girl. But don't worry, none of them hate you..."

"I just... I just don't know what to do..." Tai whimpered softly. "Megatron's back and he's going to... screw everything. And I-"

"You'll be fine, Tai." Jazz said soothingly. "You'll be alright. Listen, Prime will talk to Sam and set him straight, alright? And I'll come over and see you, okay? Make ya' feel better. It's be alright, Tai. We beat Megs once, we'll beat him again."

Tai slumped against the bath's end, wiping away tears as she heavily whimpered: "God, I hope so, Jazz... I really miss you..."

"I miss you too..."

Little did they know, someone else was listening in to the call.  
The perfect girl with the blonde wavy hair and the blue eyes smirked as she hid her own receptor behind her blonde locks.

"Tatyana Witwicky's location is found, master." She cooed into her comlink.

xx

Wow! This chapter was depressing! But hey, it can only go up from there, eh?  
Right?

Review!


	11. Chapter 10

This has been gnawing at my brain stem for a while now!

So many ideas for this running in my head...

Get ready for drama, some humor, chick fights of epic proportions (possibly in the next chapter)

I own nothing but Tai!

Onward!

xx

Chapter 10

Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free?

**xx**

(A day after the talk.)

Shame. Regret. Sadness.

Those were the three emotions that the great Optimus Prime was feeling at this moment, after watching his daughter leave the scene with betrayal on her face...yet another image that would haunt his processor for many vorns.

Life was difficult. With the human higher up's, especially Galloway, against them, the Allspark shard being stolen, which could possibly lead to the resurrection of Megatron and now with this mysterious Fallen, it wasn't going to end well for the Autobot's.

And Optimus's problems even extended to family.

Tatyana was upset at him, and for that, he could not blame her. She had accused him of not caring about her, which wasn't true in the slightest. But approaching the dying Demolisher was very foolish on her part, very reckless...she could've been gravely injured or killed.

Even though she was a Prime, her half-human genes often got in the way of her true power.

But he never meant to betray her trust...

If only things were simpler.

"Oh Tatyana...I am so sorry." He whispered to the wind, feeling the grief and sadness through their link. The fact that he caused her to feel that way caused him to feel even more regret. He hated having to hurt her like that, but it was for her own good. Now her safety was at risk, especially since her spark can sense Megatron's presence...which could only lead to Megatron finding out about her.

He was not gonna let that monster get to his daughter.

After she had left, he had tried to reach out to her through their father/daughter bond...only to be turned away by her small spark which then in turn sealed itself away from him.

That along hurt the Autobot commander more then words but he knew he probably deserved it.

The truck heaved a great sigh through his vents as his spark ached softly. This day was just going from bad to worse. His daughter certainly disliked him, as her blocking of him proved, and now, Megatron had a way of deducing Autobot actions by observing Tatyana's spark...

In short, it was all going to Pit, really. The Prime sighed softly, before turning to observe all the gravestones around him. How fitting for him to be among the dead of another race. This war consumed planet after planet, and Earth may be next...

All the friends he had lost over this war, and all the innocent races ruined by it. Would the carnage ever end.

And now, his own child despised him. If he couldn't earn the trust of his own daughter, what hope had he of making peace with the humans?

It seemed the universe had a cruel sense of humour.

And now, the angry engine of an ex-Decepticon hit the Prime's audio, and he sighed. Evidently, there was going to be one more spat within the place of the dead.

**xx**

After witnessing his charges breakdown, Barricade couldn't stand to see her in any more pain and sadness...the way she sounded so helpless and upset..it struck him to the core. It really showed him that even though Tai was independent and part Cybertronian...she was still part human and she still needed emotional support.

Why wasn't her father giving her any of that?

And since Jazz was not here for her, it was all up to him.

As soon as he saw his stotic leader, he transformed into his robot mode and stormed over to where he was standing and glared at him with angry red optics.

"Prime, we need to talk." He growled out. "And we need to talk now."

Optimus blinked tiredly and nodded.""Need I ask what it is about?" Prime asked wearily, azure optics looking straight into the shock trooper's angered optics without a beat. While he wasn't really in the mood, confrontation seemed inevitable.

"No, you don't. But I have a question for YOU, Prime." Barricade snarled, flexing his claws as he glared at the Peterbilt. He was an intimidating mech, even for his rather small size, brimming with sharp points and claws, but Optimus was not one to become frightened or intimidated very easily. "Why on Cybertron would you do this to your own daughter? Exclude her from yourself and make her feel like crap?"

"I was under the impression she was not happy with me and sought to try and make me feel regret." Optimus pointed out. "I ignored such petty claims for attention. Besides-"

"Don't give me that shit, Prime." Barricade snarled, stomping right up to his leader and glaring at the taller truck. "You know damn well that you've been too overprotective, and you've been shutting her out!"

Optimus glared now, his red-and-blue frame letting out a shudder of frustration, and Barricade instinctively backed off a step. The truck was very rare to get angry, but when he was mad, all Pit could break loose. Barricade formulated his next words carefully, though still asserting force in them.

"She's hurt, Prime, and all you're doing is focusing too much on dealing with petty fucks like Galloway rather then the feelings of your kid. I know Megatron's back, but-"

Prime snapped.

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND!' Prime yelled, his optics darkening. "STAND DOWN NOW, BARRICADE!"

His yelling caused Barricade to wince but he stood his ground, he had dealt with Megatron over most of his long life time and if he could handle a pissed off Megatron, he could handle a pissed off Optimus Prime.

"No, I'm not gonna stand down!" Barricade yelled right back, causing some birds in a nearby tree to fly away in a panic. "Seriously? You have no idea how much you hurt her, do you?"

"You think I don't know?" Optimus muttered, though his voice hushed, it was full of anger and frustration.

"Then how about instead of acting like her boss, act like her Dad and fix it?" Barricade hissed angrily, his vents cycling. "Petty claim for attention, my right foot! Tell me this then, why was she in her bathroom for five hours sobbing and asking why her own father doesn't trust her? Why don't you try to tell her that even though everything is falling apart and out of your control, that everything will turn out alright in the end when in your spark, you know it probably won't be." The Ex-con closed his optics as images of Tai crying helplessly in his interior ran through his processor, making him even more determined for her father to see the error of his ways. "Even though she gives off little Miss Independent and tough skater chick attitude, the truth is she is a lost, scared, and hurt nineteen year old girl who needs her father. Why can't you be there for her?"

"Fine." Optimus snarled, not sounding like himself at all. "I'll be the dad and sort this out. Perhaps AFTER the assault the Decepticons are planing, an assault that will surely threaten the survival of this planet and our race as whole! The reason I haven't been there for her, Barricade, is the sole reason that has caused me to lose so many worlds-"

The truck leaned in now, optics now glaring at Barricade, who backed away as the Prime drew closer, almost threateningly.

Almost like Megatron used too.

"-Megatron. If he is back, I cannot rest until he is stopped, Barricade. Even if it earns Tatyana's hatred."

"What happened to you, Optimus?" The Shelby growled softly. "What happened to the Prime who put his daughter's feelings first before his own, who always made sure she was safe and happy, rather then excluding her?"

Optimus stood up tall again, and Barricade the swarm of hurt, yet conviction, under the Prime's chest. "I cannot do anything for her, not so long as Megatron threatens us all. I cannot try and ease her feelings. I cannot afford to give Megatron the advantage he so craves."

Barricade stood stoically, glaring angrily at the truck, as Prime finished off with: "Dismissed."

"Fine. But know this, Prime. Anyone who will put destroying their enemies before family first, is no better then Megatron himself." Barricade snarled. "You really are his brother, aren't you?"

Barricade did not stick around long enough to see how the truck reacted to that. He'd seen enough. Tatyana needed him more...  
So with that said, the Shelby transformed and drove off, leaving the the Peterbilt with his thoughts.

**xx**

Tai, meanwhile, was at the on campus coffee shop, sitting alone in the far corner, her robotic arm and optic in disguise behind holographic flesh as she doodled on her napkin. She hated to admit it but she missed her asshat of a cousin, they hadn't spoken for a couple of days now...and now with her and her dad fighting...she had never felt so alone and upset...  
But she had every right to be upset, her dad had flat out lied to her...why couldn't he trust her? She had every right to know who she was related too.

Sighing to herself, she picked up her ignored beverage and took a sip, grimancing at the foul taste of the now cold syrupy drink, brushing her layered black hair out of her eyes with her free hand.

"Hey howdy hey, chicka!"

Tai nearly jumped as the voice of Sam's room mate, Leo, got her attention. Looking up, she grinned slightly when she saw his grinning face.

"Hey Leo." She greeted.

"How you been, girl?" Leo asked cheerfully, plopping himself down opposite her, grinning away like he no care in the world. It was odd, yet amusing and comforting. She really wished she could grin like that again, like she used too.

"Pretty shitty, I admit." The girl grunted in reply, boldly slugging down the damned coffee like a champ, before gasping for a breath of air and continuing: "I haven't exactly been Miss Peppy."

"I've been good." Leo replied, putting on a more serious tone and expression. "But why aren't you good, chicka? You're normally all grin and witty and so on and so forth."

Tai managed a slight grin at his general assumption/praise, but sighed and replied: "Ah, just a bit at odds with Sam, ya know...the usual."

"Yeah, Sammy boy seems a little cucoo la pissy wissy." Leo sniggered.

"You can say that again."

"He's Pissy, like a woman on PMS, minus the blood and plus the whining."

Tai stared at Leo as he said that, before she sniggered and stated: "Thanks for the visual there, Leo."

"So, c'mon, Tai. What's eating you?" Leo asked.

"Well, it's kinda boring...you sure you're up for listening?" She asked her new friend.

"You got it, lovely lady...Leo's here to lend a helping ear!" He managed a snicker at his little rhyme.

Tai managed to laugh slightly and shake her head. "Nevermind." She chuckled out, leaning back in her chair, absentmindely playing with her silver lip ring.

"No seriously, I'm here for ya, you saved our site from Robo-warrior, least I could do!"  
Tai took a deep breath, and gazed at the guy in front of her. Leo may be weird and eccentric but he was a decent guy, and even though she had only met him less then two days ago...she felt like she could trust him  
"Okay...I just found out my own father doesn't trust me enough to tell me about who my uncle is..."

Leo tilted his head to the side. "Ouch..." He made a hissing noise through his teeth.

"Major ouch." Tai muttered, now absentmindly spinning the empty paper mocha cup on the table top. "I don't know what to do, dude. My Dad doesn't trust me, my best friend wants nothing to do with me." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "My boyfriend is thosands of miles away, fighting in a war...I just feel so..alone."

Leo then reached over and patted her on the shoulder. "Hey, listen to me now, you're not alone here...believe it or not, you are amoung friends. Even though Sam is being a grade A douchebag, Sharsky, Fassbinder, and myself would totally hang with you!" He then snapped his fingers and leaned forward eagerly. "There's a Frat party going on later tonight! You wanna come?"

A Fraturnity party? Her?

"Uhh...I may show up later." She shrugged. "You know me, gotta be fashionably late!"

Leo grinned his cocky little grin and nodded. "Sounds good Chikkarita! Oh and one more thing, don't worry about your Dad! He still most likely loves you to death and even though you two aren't on the best of terms now, in a few days, weeks, maybe even months...everything will work out in the end. He's probably worried at how you'd react to stuff."

"Maybe...but he really should at least show it more." She couldn't help but smile at Leo's support; for a geeky spaz, he really knew what to say to make her feel better. Granted she was a raging geek herself...so maybe it was a geek thing.

"Listen to me, chicka. We don't always get along with our folks, this is coming from a guy whose parents payed top dollar to get me out of the house, but we know they love us. He's got your back, even though it doesn't look like it, you know what I mean, my lovely lady friend?"

"You know what, I think I do." She laughed slightly. "Hey, I gotta get going, but see you later right?"

Leo grinned brightly. "Alrighty then, Senorita, just know I'm here if you need to listen! See ya at the party tonight!"

Tai nodded, grabbed her bag, and exited the coffee shop, putting her slightly longer black hair up into a short ponytail. Unknown to her, a certain blonde haired girl with the blank blue eyes had tracked her to where she was and was now following her, being as stealthly as a lioness stalking her prey.

But luckily for Tai, she picked up that someone was following only after walking twenty yards...quickily changing coarse, she walked down an alley, away from the other students. No one was getting hurt because of her.

Screeching to a halt, she dropped her bag and after making sure no one was around, she felt her Cybertronian arm twist into her blaster, the power core buzzing as it warmed up and then she turned sharply and snarled at the blonde intruder.

"Who the hell are you and why are you following me?"

Alice froze, faced down with a brimming cannon. She eyed the techo organic with distaste, taking in her appearance...black hair with lime green streaks, a black t-shirt, baggy jeans, a studded belt, and red converse. She was a sloppy dresser...Alice blanched slightly but put on a cool front and pursed her lips.

"Fancy arm-gun you got there. Play Metroid that much?" Alice sneered.

Tai snorted: "You know it, sister. And my aim is so good that I could kill you right here, right now." She walked closer until she was no more then three feet away from her stalker. "Now answer the question, blondie. Who the hell are you?"

Alice flipped her hair back. "My name is Alice, I'm nineteen, and I go to college." She then gave Tai a look of distain. "And it looks like I'm under attack from a flat chested cyborg."

Tai gritted her teeth and growled, her human hand clenching into a fist. "How do you who I am?"

Alice then got even closer to Tai and smiled somewhat seductively. "I thought it would be obvious, Tatyana Witwicky/Prime."

Then without warning, Alice then unsheathed her own weapon and fired a powerful blast of plasma energy into Tai's middle. Tai yelled out in pain as she flew backwards and hit the brick wall of the neighboring building with such force that it left a huge crack where Tai's head had hit it. Gasping in pain, the techno organic fell to the ground onto her front, where she felt her lip bleed along with a giant gash on her forehead.

Alice then stalked over and with her high heel, flipped the injured cyborg girl onto her back, watching with interest as the gash started healing along with her lip. "Tell anyone about this encounter, I'll go after your cousin and then you...And I can promise you this, it won't be a quick death." With one last kick to the injured side, Alice stalked away, heels clicking on the tarmac.

Tai panted as she watched the girl walk away, and with a hiss and whimper of pain, she sat up, wiping the blood off of her already healed lip. She slowly got to her feet and limped over to where her bag was, and with yet another whimper, she bent down to pick it up, making sure nothing was missing or broken.

Luckily, nothing was missing or broken, in her bag or on her.

A loud revving reached her ears, and she sighed in relief as she limped over to the entrance of the alley way, ignoring the stares that the other students gave her, with her torn shirt, and her blood stained forehead. Luckily, she didn't bleed energon this time...that would be hard to explain.

The shiny black and white form of Barricade came into view, the Shelby reving in what appeared to be shock before it honked to get the girls attention.

Many of the other students, specially the males, stared in awe at the brand new Shelby and then with jealousy as Tai staggered over to her guardian and opened the door.

"What the hell happened?" His voice exclaimed through the speakers.

"I'm fine." Tai hissed, wincing when her side gave a painful throb. Apparently, her internal repair systems were taking their own sweet time on that particular wound.

"Tai, you tell me what happened right now!" Barricade snarled angrily, scanning her to fully understand what wounds she had. Luckily, they weren't life threatening but who did this to his charge? "I come back to see you looking like you got mugged! What happened?"

"That blonde chick! She followed me and shot me!" She snapped, lifting up her t-shirt to see the damage to her middle; her stomach now had a huge burn on it, raw, red, and painful...great. "That bitch got a cheap shot on me!"

She thumped her fist angrily on Barricade's dashboard. "She's Cybertronian! How could I not sense it?"

Barricade paused, before grunting: "Impossible. No Cybertronian can hide that well, not while both me and Bumblebee are here."

"Well, she got out a gun, from her ARM, and shot me, and she knew what I was." Tatyana snapped. "She's disguised as a human, Cade, and she's a Decepticon, fuck!"

Barricade growled now: "A Pretender..."

"A what-tender?"

"Pretender. The masters of disguise. Nothing short of a combiner can detect a Pretender in digsuise. Their whole systems are designed for stealth. And Decepticon Pretenders are good assassins..."

Tai growled: "So, Alice is a Pretender, right? I say let's go pop a cap in her well toned ass!"

"Not with all these humans around, Tai." Barricade growled. "We can't risk the collateral damage. We need to lure her out. Before bigger Decepticons follow her lead..."

Tai took a deep breath, trying to get her anger under control. "If she get's to Sam, it's not gonna end well for anybody."

xx

YAY! It's done!

I hope you all enjoyed it!  
Review!


	12. Chapter 11

So finally, the next chapter for the Fallen!

Sorry to keep you all waiting!

Major, major writers black has had me in it's evil clutches for months!

But hopefully, this will bring it back!

Get ready for Alice, a party, and a beat down of epic proportions!

xx

Chapter 11

They aren't gonna let you have a normal life.

xx

Sam could not believe he was being dragged against his will to a Fraturnity party by his oh so lovely room mates. Despite the little spat going on between him and his cousin, he really wished she was here right now. He could admit it...he missed her.

There was way less laughter and random moments without her around...

Leo had told him that he ran into her at the coffee shop and said she was looking a little less peppy then normal. When he asked why, Leo told him...

Her Dad hadn't told her about her Uncle...and of course, Sam knew what that meant...

She knew about Megatron...and most likely wasn't happy about the knowledge of that being hidden from her for so long. Sam was actually shocked that Optimus kept that from her but whatever. It didn't effect his life in anyway.

As they rounded the corner, the location of the party was evident with the loud music and the bright lights. He just hoped he wasn't expected to stay long, Mikeala was waiting for him via web chat.

"Okay guys, first Frat party of the year so try to stay cool and remember, we're on major babe watch." Leo explained to the other boys.

"Can't stay long, I have a web-chat date with my girlfriend." Sam said in a bored tone.

Fassbinder stared in awe at his room mate. "That is so cool!"

Leo scoffed in annoyance. "No it's not!"

Little did the four boys know, there were being watched by a certain dark haired techno organic and a black and white Shelby GT500 very closely.

"If I know that chick, she'll be there." Tai muttered, switching her optic to infer-red mode as she searched for the Pretender and she turned the volume up on her audio receptor so she could better hear what was going. And of course, she nearly deafened herself when she forgot that there would be loud music playing.

"My ear drum!" She exclaimed, flinching as the loud noise rattled her processor.

"Make sure you turn your sound filter on, or you may go deaf for about thirty minutes..."

"Shut up!" She grumbled with a smirk, giving the dashboard a smack.

The scene inside the house was hectic, with drunken college students dancing about to the rock music that was playing in the background.

Leo turned to his friends, a look of excitement on his face. "Alright boys, I'm about to get my Spitz-y freaky freak on! Wish me luck!"

Tai rolled her eyes after hearing that. "Oh brother..."

He walked off, followed shortly by Fassbinder and Sharsky.

Sam rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the giant, delicious looking cake that was on the table.

"What is going on through your head, cousin." Tai said under her breath as she continued to watch him closely. If that chick came near him...

Then something happened...something Tai wasn't expecting.

She felt herself beginning to twitch uncontrollably, almost as if she was seizing and the next thing she knew, she was seeing flashing Cybertronian symbols in her line of vision.

What the fuck was happening? She couldn't move...she felt her breath freeze in her chest, her spark pulsate quicker in it's casing...

"Tai?" Barricade asked, wondering why she had gone so quiet. When she didn't respond, he started to get worried. "Tai, can you hear me? What's the matter?"

Tai didn't hear her guardians panicked words but she did hear what sounded like a deep menacing voice that seemed frighteningly familair yet she never heard it in her life. Her spark reacted almost instantly, like a small child who hadn't seen a lost relative for a long time...It felt just like it did in her dream...

No...

"Matrix..." It said in a long dragged out tone, full of malice. "Matrix...Tatyana Witwicky...Tatyana Prime...come out where ever you are hiding..."

After a few more terrifying seconds, Tai snapped out of it, her breaths coming out in huge heaving gulps as she felt herself relaxing again. The symbols were gone, leaving her optic blinking rapidly as it readjusted itself.

"Cade, what's going on?"

"What the hell was that?" The ex-con snapped angrily through the radio. "I thought you offlining or something, you were twitching and breathing weird! You okay?"

Tai shook her head as she tried to calm herself down. She so did not need this, what with all the shit going on in her life. "I'm fine...I'm okay." She said, wanting this conversation to end. Ignoring Barricade's protests, she continued her watch on her cousin. What she saw was the last thing she wanted to see.

"Frick!" She growled out as she saw the blonde chick who attacked her saunter up to her cousin. "I turn my back for a second...Bee?" She watched as the yellow car tore around the corner and headed to the Frat house. "Cade, why's he here?"

"Whatever it is, it's probably something to do with your Dad."

Tai growled. "Get ready to make your move."

"You got it."

xx

Sam could not believe this was happening.

"Look, Miss, I really don't feel comfortable with this...I'm in a semi-permanent, perme...I'm in a relationship right now.."

Alice narrowed her eyes slightly in annoyance as she tried and failed, to seduce Sam. So she decided to be much more direct. 'How about just for tonight, you pretend that I'm in your girlfriend and I pretend that your my boyfriend." She then pushed Sam roughly into a chair and straddled him. "Come on, Sam...let's have some fun...only for tonight."

Before the baffled Sam could say anything else, the owner of the Frat house yelled over the loud music, anger and irritation in his voice.

"Yo, who has he freaking yellow Camaro?" Sam jumped about a mile in the air and ran out of the building, his eyes widening when he saw Bumblebee parked in the bushes, his lights blinking and his car alarm deafening anyone within hearing radius. Including himself.

Sam rushed forward, nearly tripping when he reached his guardian. "What are you doing?"

"Houston, we have a problem." Bumblebee responded through the radio.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

A loud revving reached his ears, causing him to look up. There was the familair black Shelby Mustang with the white racing stripe. "Barricade?" He asked in amazement. The black car reved his engine again, this time in greeting before the Driver window rolled down, revealing a famaliar face, her shaggy hair covering her Cybertronian half of her face...even with her holographic skin on, her optic still managed to glow through. Sam saw the flicker of blue for a split second before it vanished.

"Yo, asshole...let's have a chat, shall we?"

'Tai?'

"Yo, freshmen!"

Sam turned sharply as the two main Fraturnity brothers stepped out and glared at the yellow Camaro, who had thankfully shut off his alarm but sa

"No." Sam protested. "A friend of mine left it here, he went to go find you a tighter shirt."

"This is no tighter shirt we checked." The two boys bumped fists as Sam rose an eyebrow but quickly composed himself.

"I'll just go ahead and move it." He said in a hurried tone.

"Mind the attitude or I'll plant my foot in your ass." The shorter guy snapped.

"What size shoe do you wear?" Sam retorted, as Tai opened the door to have a look at what was going on. "Dammit, the Witwicky curse strikes again!" She snarled under her breath as she quickly made her way over to her idiotic cousin.

"Oh, that's it, I'm going to beat your ass up, freshmen!" The short guy snarled, but Tai intervened with a: "Hey! Hey! Down boy!"

'Stay out of this little girl!' The bigger guy with the tight shirt snapped. 'Let the big boys handle this!'  
Tai snarled as she stepped in front of her cousin, her blue eyes narrowing.

'I said back off!' She growled, jabbing the shorter guy in the chest with her finger.. "Or is your boyfriends shirt cutting off oxygen to his brain?"

The shorter guy sneered. "I'm not opposed to taking you out as well, little girl."

'I'd like to see you try, fatass.' She cracked her knuckles as everybody watched the scene with wide eyes. Bumblebee quickly contacted Barricade through his comlink. _Should we do something?_

_Naw, I'm not too worried. I'd move back if I were you._

_What?_

The guy fumed at such defiance, before snapping: "The Lord above will forgive for hitting a girl, since it's a whiny uptight flat chested bitch like yourself!" And with that, he threw a fist at the techorganic.

Whom swiftly caught the fist in her robotic hand (disguised of course) and with a twist of her body, a bending of her back and a heave of effort, she flipped the douche right over her, where he crashed into Bumblebee's hood with an audible bump and slid into the bushes, unconsious.  
_Told you to move back, dumbass..._

All Cade got as a response was an irritated twitter, which caused the Shelby to chuckle.  
Satisfied with her victory, Tai flipped off her fallen foe and turned to glare at the other guy, whom paled and quickly fled back into the crowded house.

"So." Tai stated coolly, turning to Sam, whose mouth was wide open. "Shall we go chat now?"

"I'd love to."

xx

Tai climbed into Barricade, who seemed rather pleased with what his charge did. Good thing Optimus wasn't here to see that. Although, by this point, he wasn't even sure if she gave a shit if her father saw it or not.  
"Impressive...right in the batteries."

Tai swished her hair out of her eyes as she smirked. "Why thank you! Think Bee will be upset about that rather large dent?"

The black mustang snickered. "Naw...he's had way worse."  
Tai grinned then jumped lightly when she felt a knock on the window...Barricade growled lightly, not liking it when people touched his windows with their unfamilair hands.

Rolling down the tinted window, Tai saw the excited face of Leo looking at Barricade's car mode in awe and amazement.  
"You have a ride? God dude, she's a beaut!"

Tai quickly stopped the steering wheel from zooming out and knocking the guys teeth out. "Down boy." She growled as she gave it a small punch. A loud growl of anger came from the radio.

Luckily, Leo didn't notice her scolding the car. He seemed to be distracted by something over where Bumblebee was and by the look on his face, he either ate something bad or that was a look of murderous rage on his face, she couldn't really tell.

"Oh boy, that's not good." Barricade muttered.

"What?" Tai asked in alarm. "What's not good?"

Her Guardian rolled down the window and what she saw made her spark jump into her throat. The Pretender was leaning against Bumblebee, looking at Sam with a sultry gaze.

"I love Camaros." She said, her voice incredibly husky as her eyes narrowed in Tai's direction, as if daring her to try anything.

Sam let out a loud breath of irritation as he fastened his seatbelt, "Listen. I really don't have t..."

Alice scoffed. "Don't be a wimp!" She then climbed in and made herself comfortable.

"Oh god!" Sam exclaimed in annoyance.

"Shit! Shit! Oh my shit!" Tai cursed angrily as she watched Bumblebee tear away. After quickly bidding farewell to Leo, she grabbed the steering wheel and backed up, swinging 'Cade around sharply and following the yellow car.

"Just calm down and relax...no need to get so worked up!" Barricade scolded as forced his young charge to calm down by taking controlk of his own steering.

"Dude, that chick shot me point blank in the gut...if she does that to Sam, he won't just be able to get up and walk it off like moi!" Tai snapped, sulking in the seat.

"There's no way she'd do that in an openly public place with all these dumass kids around, she's trying to lure him into a false sense of security, at least I think so anyway. But Tai, we can't let her know we are following her, it was a close call when she saw you back at the Frat house...you can still keep an eye on them from over here...just change your optics settings and turn your audio receptor up to full volume."

Tai nodded, feeling herself calm down slightly and did what her guardian told her to do. Her human eye widened when she saw the infered images of her cousin and the Pretender in Bumblebee's cab...but the conversation they were having was making Tai feel a little queasy.

"You know my first car was my Dad's '92 Z-28...fuel injected..the roar of the engine...it just...tickles me..." Her hands had traveled from the dash board onto her lap, causing the flustered boy to look over for a second before he composed himself. "Uhh..I think it's best we don't stare...I mean, share..stories.."

Tai face palmed at her cousin's stu[idity. "IT's still amazes me how he got Mikeala in the first place." Barricade said, voicing Tai's thoughts as well.

"You and me both, my compadre." She groaned as she continued listening in on the conversation. What she heard next, she had to keep herself from bursting out laughing.

"Your cheatin' heart..." Bumblebee's radio crooned, causing Sam to smack the radio with irritation and embarassment.

"No, bad radio...stop!" He scolded it, causing it give out an idignant twitter before changing abruptly to Rick James' famous hit.

"She's a super freak, super freak..."

Tai couildn't hold it in any longer, she started cracking up laughing as Bee continued to direct as many insulting songs he could come up with at the Pretender, whose eyes narrowed at the yellow car.

"Your radio broken?" She growled slightly.

"No! No, it's just...it just has a lot of problems..." Sam stuttered, his face heating up with embarrassment. Alice smirked seductively as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"We're not cheating..." She giggled. "Not yet."

Sam looked away pointedly, whistling slightly. Suddenly, the passenger seat vibrated slightly and jerked up, causing Alice to look confused. "Something worng?" She asked nervously, looking back at the seat. Then without warning, the seat jerked forward and slammed her face into the dashboard.

Sam yelled out in shock. "Oh my god! You okay!" Alice had her fingers on her forehead, glaring at the boy with malice in her eyes.

'Ow." She said in an monotone voice.

Tai meanwhile, was watching the scenario intently. "Does he even notice her forehead isn't even scratched?"

"He's not the brightest bulb, eh?"

"Not even close."

She nearly jumped when she heard Sam yell in horror. Turning, she saw the Pretender was being doused with bright green liquid.

Sam was freaking out as Bumblebee skidded to a stop, along with Barricade right in front. "UGH! It's in my mouth...Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I've got wet naps! I've got wet caps for your face!"

Alice had gotten out by this point and was walking away angrily and huffily, shaking off the green liquid. Sam watched her go with a twitching eye, feeling his face heat up with embarassment for the situation and irritation at his Guardian. It just got better when he heard a honk behind him, causing him to turn and come face to face with his cousin, who simply grinned and waved.

"What're you doing?" He snapped.

Tai took a deep breath.

"Get in, my amigo..."

xx

The drive to the cemtery went without a hitch, thankfully, despite the whole crap of last night. The place of rest was quite a distance away from college, so the sun was rising when the black Shelby and the yellow Camaro arrived.

Tai hopped casually out of Barricade's interior, while Sam, sulking, slouched out of Bumblebee, the yellow car rumbling slightly, but was ignored. Tai rolled her eyes at her idiotic cousin, before turning to see the regal form of Optimus staring out at the sky. Her spark ached softly. She hadn't seen her father since their huge fight...

"I thought we'd been heading for peace..." Sam muttered snarkily, glaring at the grand Autobot, whom turned to face the human and sullenly replying: "I had hoped so, and it had been, at first. But problems have been rising up, boy."

"And you need my help to sort them out." Sam muttered, rubbing his head with stress as Tai glared at her selfish cousin. Optimus went on:

"The human authorities have been demanding, and the Decepticons persistent. The humans wish for our weapons, our technology, to give them an edge against Decepticons. But I fear they would merely use it against other humans. And to speak to a human, we requite a human."

Optimus turned his blue optics to Sam. "And I know no other human whom risked as much as you have, Samuel Witwicky, when you defeated Megatron."

"So, basically, you're pulling me out of MY life just to fix YOUR problems." Sam accused, teenage mind refusing to see the higher point.

Tai glared angrily at him; No way was her cousin being this SELFISH!

"Well, Sam, guess what!" Tai intervened, cutting Optimus short. "This is everybody's problem, not just my Dad's!"  
Optimus could sense the strain between the two relatives. Tatyana was glaring daggers at Sam, while Sam was glaring heatedly at Tai.

"Listen, Tai, I don't have time to be some sort of alien ambassator!' And then, without thinking through it clearly, he said the worst thing he could've ever said to his cousin, his best friend since babyhood, and his family. 'And especially to a Terminator wannabee..'

The look on his cousins face after he said that stopped him short.

Barricade and Bumblebee were shocked at what he said, the black Shelby restraining his anger at the boy. Optimus felt the hurt and betrayel from his daughters spark...before those emotions were quickly replaced an emotion even more powerful...rage. Pure, raw rage.

Through her horror at what Sam had said, Tai seemed all but ready to punch Sam square in the face, preferrably ending with a broken jaw, teeth over the ground and blood on his face, and the girl snarled: "What the fuck did you just say to me, you fucking prick?..."

"You heard." Sam growled, frustrated rage clouding his judgement. Why couldn't anyone get it? He didn't want to be a part of all this shit!

"Barricade, remove her." Optimus declared swiftly, not wishing there to be violence amongst the Witwicky family. The Shelby moved quickly, transforming, darting forward and seizing Tai as she stalked towards her cousin, a shout of rage pouring from her at the sudden lift: "Hey, what are you doing? Put me down! PUT ME DOWN SO I CAN BASH HIS FACE IN!"

"Not until you get a fucking grip." Barricade snarled as he stalked away to another part of the cemetery for Tai to calm down.

Optimus turned his head towards the fuming Sam and noted: "I see you've made up your mind. But consider, Sam; She is right. The Decepticons are rising, and we need your help to convince the human government to take further precautions-"

"Do it yourself, Optimus. You're a 30-foot robot, just scare them into doing it!" Sam snapped angrily.

All through this, Bumblebee said nothing.

What could Bumblebee say?

Sam had changed and not for the better, in fact, he felt like he didn't even know who this boy was at this point. What had happened? Was it something he had done?  
Tai had calmed down by this point but Barricade stood between the two, knowing Tai and her strength when she got super pissed off, she'd most likely break Sam's neck with one punch to the jaw.

"Well Sam, think about this..." She said, her voice lowered in a deadly whisper. 'If the Decepticons take over Earth, they're not gonna let you have a normal life.."

Sam said nothing in response, before softly declaring to the truck: "You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me."

With that, the boy stalked over to the Camaro, whom opened his door, and climbed in, though not before stating: "If the Decepticons did take over Earth, I'd have thought it'd been due to an inside job."

This was highlighted by a glare at Barricade, before the boy climbed into Bumblebee.

"That little fucker..." Tai snarled. "He needs to-"

"Calm down, Tatyana. Fighting amongst ourselves will serve nothing. Besides, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our chosing. He'll understand, and soon. Until then, let him believe in wishing. War strips that aspect to those unlucky enough to hide from it..."

With that said and with a sad sigh, Optimus walked off, leaving only a fuming girl and an angered Shelby...

xx

FINALLY!

It's done!

I hope you all like it!

Review!


	13. Chapter 12

My god, you have no idea how sorry I am for neglecting this story...I am currently trying with all my might to get my Transformer obsession back!

Trust me people, I will not let any of you down!

Here we go!

I own nothing but Tai!

Onward!

xx

Chapter 12

Mental breakdowns...techno organic style!

xx

_No one had seen it coming, it had happened so fast...the only one who could sense of it was none other then Barricade, who had been patrolling the monitors surrounding the base. Normally, he and Tai would be doing this together if she wasn't out wih Jazz, and she would always make remarks about the people on the screen, which would cause the ex-Decepticon to nearly fall off of his chair from laughing so hard._

_But this time, he was by himself, bored out of his processor as he continued towatch the monitors, specifically the one that was watching over the Allspark shard._

_Little did he know, something...or someone was coming. Someone he never hoped he had to see again._

_High above the Earth's atmosphere, Soundwave continued to monitoring the sataliete, the information he obtained from it being most helpful. With a smirk, he decided to send someone who he knew could retrieve without much incident._

_After all, he had managed to track down that infernal Tatyana Witwicky without any incident._

_"Ravage, decend." He commanded, opening the pod chamber._

_The protoform of the cyber cat launched from its master and with precision, landed right outside of the Diego Garcia base._

_Leaping out of the ocean, the beast growled menacingly, his glowing red optic glancing around as he took in his surroundings. With a growl, he spotted what he was searching for and with speed and agility that only he could accomplish, he leapt over the barbed wire fence, and with incredible speed, raced over to the bunker where the shard was being held._

_Inside the main control room, the human soldiers monitoring the screens noticed the movement immediatly._

_"Black Lion X-ray, this is Black Lion Tango." A soldier said into the microphone. That caught Barricade's attention straight away. "We have activation of motions sensors on the western perimeter fence."_

_Ravage, completely oblivious tothe fact that he was setting off the sensors, bashed off a piece of metal that was covering a pipe and clamped his mighty jaws onto it, his sharp teeth scraping and scratchingthe metal surface. Small metal marble type things poured from his thraot and down into the pipe, rattling and clicking together and they decended to the room below._

_The marbles pooled out onto the floor as they fell through a vent of some kind, forming into a neat circle, whirring and clicking together neatly to form into their true predecon like form._

_With a final click, the small Decepticon was complete, looking around teh room cautiously, making sure no one was inside. Spotting the allspark shard, he slithered up to the glass container and after analyzing it carefully, began cutting it with precision._

_Barricade jerked up when the alarm sounded, knwoing which alarm it was almost immediatly._

_"Shit!" He cursed, springing up from his chair. He had to move and he had to move fast, if he knew anything about his old faction, odds are, one of them was in that bunker._

_But the question was...who?_

_Transforming, the Mustang burned rubber as he sped off to join the humans who were already heading in the direction of the B4 bunker._

_Readying their weapons, the soldiers ran into the bunker while Barricade stood guard, now in robot form, his cannon ready to fire at anything that came rushing out._

_"Go, go, go, go!" Epps yelled as the door opened to the room where the shard was. The soldiers pointed their weapons, the flashlights on their guns glowing as they gazed around the room with caution, their eyes sharp and their ears perked, ready to attack if anything sprung out. _

_"The shards gone." One of the men said, sounding shocked._

_The tiny Decepticon watched from the corner, his thin form hidden as he moved about. His mission was complete. Deciding it was time to make his exit, the small con walked forward slightly and then...with a move that no one could've seen, he jolted forward and literally sliced one of teh soldiers into pieces as he ran for the exit, gun fire echoing through the small bunker as the soldiers fired at the almost invisible con._

_Barricade turned sharply as he felt a familair spark signature but he turned too soon as a shot from the enemy got him right in the shoulder, sending him down on one knee._

_"Ravage!" He growled out, feeling energon drip down his arm._

_"Take it down!" A soldier yelled as the small 'con who stole the shard bolted for its comrade, who continued shooting at the group of humans, killing the sharp shooters. The black shelby struggled to his feet and readied his mace type weapon, swinging it in fast circles as he took off after the predicons._

_Ravage, in particular._

_The beast like Con was expecting this and sprung forward, landing on his former comrade chest, scratching and biting maliciously, his teeth forever stained red with the blood of his best friend. Barricade yelled out in pain and anger, and with a mighty swing of his arm, he sent the beast flying off of him. The humans continued to shoot at the two Cons until they ran off, leaving the mustang there, wounds bleeding bright blue energon onto the grass._

_"Fuck." He cursed, his claws digging into the dirt._

_"Get Ratchet!" Epps yelled out as he raced pver to him. "Cade, big dude, you okay?"_

_"They got away." The Mustang growled out as he heard the familair siren of the medical officer approach before the sound of transforming could be heard._

_He didn't look up when Ratchet started scanning to see what extent his injuries were._

_"Barricade, who did this?" He asked impatiently._

_"Ravage." He growled out, his servos clentched tightly in a fist as he felt energon running down his arm._

_"The same one who...?" Epps didn't finish his sentence as he figured it out right away. _

_Ratchet's optics widened slightly...the same Ravage who had almost killed Tatyana two human years before._

_"Revenge will do nothing to help you." He said, helping him to his feet. "You understand right?"_

_Did he?_

_xx_

"Cade?" The voice of his charge snapped him out of his musings. He looked down and saw her staring up at him in concern. "You okay?"

The Ex-Con shook his head slightly as he tried to clear his processor. "Yeah...yeah..I'm good."

Tai nodded, her eye and optic shining slightly. "We should probably get back."

Barricade nodded slightly before folding down into his car mode and opening the driver door. Tai hopped into the seat, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her disguised receptor.

"Look...what Sam said...I think he's a grade A asshole." She grinned slightly, knowing Barricade could probably see it. "You're not an inside source.."

The black and white ex-con was taken aback slightly before he inwardly grinned himself. "You're not a Terminator wannabe...you know that right?"

Tai shrugged. "Yeah...I know." She gave the steering an affectionate pat. She sighed sadly at the thought of her Dad, the fact he couldn't trust her with any important information still hurting her emotionally. Barricade discreetly tightened the seatbelt slightly in a form of a hug.

"Tai, don't think too much on it...you've got me and Jazz, ya know...if you.." He coughed awkwardly. "Ya know, need to talk..."

The techno organic snorted. "And his spark grew three times that day." She yawned slightly, having not slept at all in the past two days.

"Shut up, bitch...get some recharge...it's a bit of a drive, I'll wake you up when we get there."

Tai grinned slightly. "The special Barricade alarm clock?"

Barricade rumbled slightly in amusement. "As long as you call me something offensive."

Tai grinned slightly

xx

Optimus watched from where he was hiding in his truck mode. The anger radiating off of his daughter was alarming to the Prime, but he could not really blame her.

What Sam had called her...said to him...accused Barricade of betraying them..

And she stood up for him, even after all the grief he had put her through.

With a heavy spark, he drove away in the direction of the base, not knowing what was about to happen within a couple of days time.

Something terrible.

xx

Two days had passed since Tai and Sam's falling out, and the tension was felt through out the college, well for those who knew the two. Leo, Fassbinder, and Sharsky all really liked Tai and wanted her around but Sam...well, that probably wasn't the best plan.

Leo and Sam sat in class along with everyone else, awaiting the arrival of their Professor. Leo glanced over at where Tai was sitting and he frowned slightly. She had her legs stretched out in front of her as she tapped at her notebook with her pencil. Her usual bright blue eyes were dull slightly either from lack of sleep or stress...Leo guessed both. Just as he was about to look away, he noticed something rather odd...was her eye glowing?

"Dude." He got Sam's attention, who grunted slightly. "Does Tai's eye usually...glow?"

"I thought we went through this, she is taken..." Sam grumbled, not looking up from his astromony book.

"Gotta keep crushing my soul, huh? And no...I mean, I thought I saw a weird light from her left eye..."

Sam grimaced slightly, hissing through his teeth. "Umm...she...um...has a incredibly rare eye problem...very rare..." He glanced over at his cousin as well, who he had been avoiding and finally saw her, for real.

She looked...sad.

He jumped slightly when the door slammed shut and in walked the Professor, who threw his fedora hat onto his computer monitor. before swishing his scarf slightly.

"Space!" He announced loudly, his voice echoing around teh large classroom. "Time!" He held up a pocket watch briefly. He then produced aan apple out of his pocket, took a large bite out of it before letting it fall to the floor. "Gravity." The green apple bounced off his shoe before it rolled over to one of the many female students sitting up front, who picked it up eagerly.

"Thank you." She mouthed to him, which caused Tai roll her eyes in disgust. Really?

"Finish that for me." He said, winking at the students. "We're going on a journey togeher, you and I, today. All you eager, nubile, young minds on the very cusp of adulthood.." He then chuckled at what he thought was a very clever joke. Some of teh students laughed lightly, but all Tai did was slam her head on her desk.

Well, there went a few brain cells that she couldn't get back...even with her processor. She then felt a famialar yet horrifying sensation.

Shit! Not now!

She blinked rapidly as the symbols she kept seeing over and over again flashed in front of her optic, like a fast paced downloading screen. She then, not knowing what was happening, placed her disguised cybertronian hand on the giant astronomy book, and like a built in scanner, hr processor began to the download all the information contained in the book, every last word, letter, down to punctuation marks.

She could vaguely hear what was happening arund her.

"And I shall be your consort, your guide, your chaperone into the heart of darkness." He then laughed airly. "Welcome to Astronomy 101."

Tai felt her human hand twitch violently, which caused her fingernails to click on the wooden surface. Luckly, her cybertronian half was staying in control as it continued to download the information from teh book.

Why was this happening to her?

"For what do we know about the stars!" The Professor said loudly. "Virgo." He then glanced at the girls in the front row. "The virgin." Two girls looked at each other, their longing for the Professor building. "Orion, the great hunter. These are no mere twinkling diamonds for lovely maidens to wish upon. No, they are dynamos filled with a throbbing, savage and pent up energy!"

Tai continued to see the symbols, actaully being able to read the, as though they were in plain english, flashing in her line of vision.

Energon source.

Harvestor.

Relic.

Energon source.

Harvestor.

Relic.

Those words kept appearing, as though it was telling her something.

"Behold the work of Albert Einstein, a prfessor once, like moi."

As soon as it had begun, the download was complete and then out of her control, she threw the book on the floor and raised her hand.

That caught the attention of Leo and Sam. "What is she doing?"

Sam watched with wide eyes. "Tai..." He said in a confused tone.

"Young lady, there are no questions until I've reached the climax of my lecture."

Tai then stood up, her eyes not even seeing what was happening. "I just finished your book and there's only one problem. Einstein's a dumbass."

The whole class laughed as Tai then ran to the front of the classroom, leaping agidely over the ledge and grabbed the chalkboard, scribbling rapidly with the chalk on the green surface. Sam watched in shock as she wrote symbols and complicated equations all the way talking to herself. "Energy does equal mass times the velocity of light squared in this dimension, but what about the other 17? We haven't even talked about the other 17. DUH! IT'S RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE AND WE HAVEN'T TALKED ABOUT IT AT ALL!" She screamed the last part as she slammed the chalk down with so much force it shattered. She then turned to the class, her face twitching slightly. "Break down the elemental components of Energon, assume a constant decay rate and extrapolate for each of the..." She then clicked in what appeared to be a different language, but Sam knew what it was.

But she was far from done. "Fourteen galactic convergences it took the Sentinel Prime expedition to receive an..." She clicked some more. "Echo on it's signal, you wind up with a formula fo inter-dimensional energy increase that mass and light alone can't possibly explain." She then clicked a couple more times. "Come on, guys, I can't be the only one in class who..." Wth one final click, she relaxed...and finally snapped out of whatever just happened to her. She looked around, realizing she was in front of the class.

Her eyes widened.

"Ah...fuck balls." She muttered slightly.

"Young lady." She turned her attention the professor, who looked a wee bit pissed. "I will not be punk'd in front of the dean."

Tai saw a older woman staring at her in complete awe. She waved awkwardly.

"No, this is my universe here." Tai felt the man's anger as he circled her. "Do you understand?" He got in her face. "I am the alpha and the omega." He then glared. "Get out of my class!"

"You got it." Tai said, quickly, making a hasty exit. Sam watched her go, feeling conflicted.

The Professor turned back to his class, cleaing his throat.

"Anyone else care to have some sort of mental breakdown?"

xx

_Oh my god! Bad! i am so sorry for neglecting this story!_

_My muse for this is still struggling but I hope you all enjoyed anyway!_

_Keep my muse alive people/!_

_Things are about to get ven more complicated for Tai!_

_Review!_


	14. Chapter 13

Sweet!

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! It keeps me going!

Thanks for not giving up on me! Also, 300 reviews on this story!  
That is amazing!

And we're not ven close to being done yet!

I own nothing but Tai, Sparrow, and Psyche.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro!

Onward!

xx

Chapter 13

Not only is life a bitch, it has puppies.

xx

To say Mikeala was pissed would be an understatment.

Not only had Sam stood her up on their first web chat date, he still hasn't even bothered to call and apologize for standing her up. Who did he think he was? Just because he got into an Ivy League school, did he think he was better than her?

As if.

Curse those Witwicky's and their charm or lack there of.  
She was so calling Tai to bash Sam, who would happily join right in. She wouldn't have stood her up! Maybe she'd be interested in a web chat date? She'd ask Jazz later, who could join if he wanted too.

Parking her bike, she swung her bag over her shoulders and stalked into the shop, her boots clikcing on the concrete floor.  
She smiled when she saw the shop's dog, an English Mastiff named Bones. "Hey Bones!" She cooed happily as the dog's tail started wagging a mile a minute. "Hi! Hi! Ohhh, you're such a good boy!"

Little did she know, she was being watched intently by a small RC car. She rose an eyebrow when she heard her phone ring. Smirking, she half expected it to be Sam, calling to beg for her forgiveness...but that wasn't the case at all.

It was Tai.

"Tai-dye?" She asked into the reciever.

"Hello?! Mikeala?! Praise the lord!" Her friend sounded panicky.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" The dark haired girl asked in concern.

"I've been better, I've been so much, I don't know what to do! Mikeala! Please, Sam and I aren't talking, Dad out right lied to me...I'm so lost! Jesus Fuck!"  
"What do you mean you two aren't talking?" Mikeala asked in shock. Sam and Tai not talking? That is really bad. "And what do you mean your Dad lied to you?"

"I can't really discuss the details over an open phone line but I found out I'm related to a fucking psychopath and that freaks me the fuck out! I just had a complete mental break down in the middle of a class, I've been seeing weird symbols but I can read them like they are in plain english! It's mentioning something about a relic and energon source! This all started after I..." She paused as it clicked in her processor, her cybertronian part fighting to break free from the holographic skin.

Mikeala leaned forward as she became increasingly concerned. "After what?" She asked.

"After I touched the cube sliver." Tai said softly. "Mikeala? Do you have it? Do you still have it?!"

"Yeah, Tai, I still have it, it's in the shop, it's fine!"

"Do me a solid, and don't touch it! Okay?! Don't touch it!" The techno organic said in a sharp tone. "Don't touch it!"

"I'm not gonna touch it!" Mikeala exclaimed. "It's fine, Tai! It's in the safe! No one knows where it is!"

The little RC car had heard enough as he transformed. He cackled slightly. "Oh, I do." He turned to the safe to look it over before gazing back at the dark haired girl. "Eh, you're hot but you're not too bright.."

Mikeala looked up when she heard a noise over by the safe. Her eyebrow rose slightly.

"Hold on." She said quietly, placing her phone down.

Wheelie placed his hearing receptors against the metal, his tiny fingers turning the lock, trying to figure out the combination.

"Got'cha...do do..." He sing songed as he heard a small click, indicating he figured out the first number. "Bum bum bum..." A loud noise and a gasp startled the small bot, he started shrieking when Mikeala appeared, her shock replaced by fury as she staketoward him, her boots clicking loudly as she grabbed a pair of tongs and got him by the neck, pinning him to a tool box.

"Bring it on!" Wheelie snarled, lashing out at the girl.

Mikeala growled and grabbed a blow torch. "What're you doing here, you little freak!?" She yelled out, scorching his optic until it sparked out and hung limply out of its socket.

"OW! That's my eye, you crazy bitch!" Wheelie shrieked in pain.

Mikeala gritted her teeth. "You gonna talk now?!"

"Need the shard, the shard...I'll be scraped without the shard." He rambled, only pissing off the girl more.

Mikeala tightened her grip on his neck and gritted her teeth.

Wheelie held up his hands in surrender. "Easy there, Warriar Goddess, I'm just a little harmless scrap drone."

Mikeala glared savagely. She threw open a metal container and tossed the small bot inside of it. "I'm your worst nightmare." She hissed as she slammed the lid shut, muffling the cries of Wheelie.

Quickly running back to her phone, she breathed heavily as she looked around, making sure no one else around.

"Hello?" She heard Tai call from the other line. "Mikeala, what's going on?!"

"Nothing I can tell you ove an open phone line, I'm gonna catch a plane and be there this afternoon, be careful Tai...make sure Sam is safe."

Tai hung up, her breath quickening.

She felt eyes watching her, she knew who it was, she didn't even have to look behind her.

Alice.

"Dad, I could really use you right now..." She whimpered out as she felt her spark shudder slightly in despair. And for the first time since she and Dad had their falling out, she let her spark reach out for his.

Little did she know, that little gesture would set off a chain of events that would change her life.

And not for the better.

xx

Optimus buckled slightly as an intense feeling of negativity crossed his spark. The spark signature felt famalair, one he feared he would never feel again.

"Tatyana?" He asked in shock.

Jazz, who was nearby with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, stopped what he doing when he heard the Prime mention his sparkmate's name.

"Did he say something about Tai?" Sides asked, his red helm tilted slightly.

"I'll see what's up..." Jazz said shortly.

"Can't believe I'm saying this..." Sunny said a few seconds later when Jazz was out of ear shot. "But I miss things the way they were before."

Sideswipe looked at his brother in surprise. Did he seriously just hear that? Out of his egocentric yellow twin? Sighing through his vents, his placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Me too, bro. Me too."

Jazz finally reached Optimus, who was trying to remain calm but the look in his optics gae away his true emotions.

He was scared.

"Optimus?" He asked. "What is it?"

Optimus glanced back at his First Lieutenant. "I felt...despair...and fear, resonating from Tatyana's spark signature."

That got the silver mech's attention. He didn't feel anything...wasTai hiding something from him?

"I fear she may be in danger."

Jazz looked down at his pedes, his claws clenched into fists. "Now you care?" He muttered angrily.

Optimus turned azure optics to he smaller mech. "You have something to say, Jazz?"

"She called me...that day you left to talk to her. She wa' cryin'...I never her sound like that again. She was begging me not to hate her like you and Sam apparently do."

That made Optimus straighten up slightly.

"'Cade told me, you lied to her. Why would you not tell her about Megatron? Your brother?"

Optims shut down his optics as that scenario played once again in his processor, the look of betrayel on his daughter's face, the hateful look Barricade threw in his direction...her blocking her spark from his.

"I was only thinking of what was best for her, even if it meant hurting her in the process." He said, regrat lacing his tone. "I've watched her die once, I do not wish to see that again."

Jazz calmed down slightly at those words. "What're we gonna do? She needs us."

Optimus stood to his full height. "We take our leave. And let's make haste."

Jazz smirked slightly. "Alright, We've beat him once...we'll do it again."

Optimus nodded.

_Hold on, Tatyana. I am coming for you._

xx

Sam had his bag slung over his shoulder as he took off after his cousin. Some serious shit was happening, he was sure of it now after witnessing what just happened in the classroom. Witwicky's were known for being stubborn and headstrong, but when one of the brood was in trouble, they set aside pride to be there for them.

"Tai? Where are you?" He asked himself as he looked around. _Look for her hair. Hair. _He thought savegly, glancing around for the pink.

He spotted her running into the dorm building.

"Dude!" Leo exclaimed behind him, causing him to jump with a yell.

"Dude, Jesus!" Sam snapped. "What!? What do you want?"

"Alice is on the move, back me up. What do I say?!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, I don't...I don't have time for this!"

"Come on, anything helps!" Leo begged by this point.

"Just say hey, get something to break the ice, I got to go, I don't have time for this..!" He took off without another word.

Leo blinked slightly. He then nodded with a smirk. "Pizza."

xx

Tai ran through the halls, nearly plowing stunned students over as she made for Sam's dorm. For some reason, she felt the need to go there. With inhuman strength, she bashed the door open, dumped her bag and papers on the floor and grabbed the paint that was on Leo's desk.

Energon. Relic. Harvestor.

Energon. Relic. Harvestor.

She couldn't control her hands as they painted all over the posters, the walls, the T.V. screen. Even on her own skin and steel.

What was happening to her?

xx

Well, how was that?! Little more dramatic than the movie but I think it works very nicely!

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!

Review!


End file.
